


(Knb fanfiction)Ánh sáng cứu rỗi - Light of salvation (Allkaga)

by 5dyeuquy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, I Ship It, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Though wrote it in my language i still add english tags, basically allkaga, boylove, if you're just sad abou life then read it, kagami is an UKE, manlyuke
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5dyeuquy/pseuds/5dyeuquy
Summary: For my beloved Taiga, I wrote itKagami Taiga xin thừa nhận, mình không phải một người hoàn hảo hay đáng ngưỡng mộ: Anh cũng có những lầm lỗi của riêng mình, có những nỗi sợ hãi (chó là một loài vật đáng sợ), và tất nhiên cũng sẽ làm người khác phật lòng, dù muốn hay không. Kagami không nghĩ mình đặc biệt, thậm chí hơi xui, nhưng đôi khi anh cảm thấy thật may mắn và được ông trời ưu ái hơn vì đã yêu bóng rổ, lẽ sống đời mình, được gặp gỡ những đồng đội tuyệt vời ở Seirin, trở thành ánh sáng của Kuroko và làm bạn với đám thiên tài kỳ quặc đó sau Winter Cup.Nhưng chắc là thần phật lại không ưa anh nữa rồi..Hay chán quá chả có gì chơi...CHỨ THẾ ĐẾCH NÀO ANH CHỈ LÀ TRONG PHÚT BUỒN LÒNG CẢM THÁN THỜI GIAN TRÔI NHANH MÀ BỊ LÔI TUỘT VỀ NGÀY XƯA???''Kagami - kun, cậu dịu dàng cứu rỗi tớ... Rồi lại khiến tớ trầm luân... Cậu bảo tớ phải làm sao?''Kuroko với cái đám dở kia bị sao vậy trời!?! Kagami nước mắt lưng tròng thương cho phận trai lênh đênh giữa dòng đời.Câu chuyện về một bạn hổ mạnh mẽ mà ngây ngô, ôn nhu trở về cứu rỗi, vẫn là làm trầm luân họ.Ở đây chỉ có đam mỹ, cường thụ. Truyện tự sáng tác bằng cả tấm lòng, kính mong đừng mang đi mà không nói gì. Xin cảm ơn!
Relationships: Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Aida Riko/Kiyoshi Teppei, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Lời nói đầu của tác giả và chút tóm tắt

**Author's Note:**

> Bạn người Việt lạc trôi vào đây không? :333 How about global friends? Hello *waving*. Truyện viết tiếng Việt, chủ yêu đăng lại trên đây để khỏi mất ý mà :v. Đăng chính là ở bến wattpad nha~. If you can't read my language, I guess... google translate? Don't worry, I've been in your position :v But trust me, it's worthy. For our dear angel Kagami Taiga, and also because I tried hard writing it, a little obstacle would be nothing but a piece of a cake. So, enjoy!

If you are interested after vaguely understand this chapter thanks to google or want me to translate my allkaga story into english, or just simply don't care what language as long as I continue, please leave a comment and kudos (does that sound correct?) to môivate and suggest me. But talking about translating, I think even if I do, the soonest would still be pretty late, like in summer or something and it won't be as quickly posted as the one I write in my mother tounge speak (after all, it's more deary and lovely and easier for me to write with a language I use everyday :v). Still. please enjoy yourself. 

Thứ nhất, bộ truyện này là fanfiction viết và lấy cảm hứng từ Kuroko no basketball (Knb cho gọn), bộ anime và manga mà đông đảo mọi người biết và quen thuộc. Bởi vì đây là truyện tự sáng tác, nên không phải mọi chi tiết đều y hệt như nguyên bản và tất nhiên sẽ không thể thiếu những yếu tố, sự kiện mà tác giả tự thêm vào khác với bản Knb chuẩn. Cũng như sẽ ít nhiều có sự thay đổi, hay thậm chí có cái nhìn miêu tả khác về nhân vật. Nên đối với những bạn cực kì yêu thích Knb và không thể chấp nhận một số điều mình đã, đang và sắp nêu ra, hoặc cảm thấy tác phẩm mình đang viết đây là không phù hợp thì thành thật xin lỗi và mình cũng không buộc bạn đọc tiếp.

Thứ hai, truyện này là đam mỹ, tức là có yếu tố nam yêu nam. Trang viết cặp là AllKaga, chủ yếu là thế hệ kì tài cùng Kagami Taiga. Cặp mà mình viết cũng như nhân vật mà mình yêu thực ra lại không phải là nổi lắm trong Knb, tuy rằng tính ra cậu ấy cũng là nhân vật chính :v.

Và Trang ở đây cốt là để sáng tạo ra một cái nhìn khác, nói đùa là để lôi kéo thêm bạn bè bốn phương cùng nhau u mê a~~ :))) Thực ra vì mình muốn tạo ra một cảm xúc mới lạ, chân thành và cũng là tạo nên một thế giới thật hạnh phúc cho nhân vật mình yêu thích.

Bởi khi nhắc đến Knb, người ta chỉ nhớ đến Kuroko đáng yêu mặt vô cảm poker face, xuất hiện đột ngột như bóng ma mọi nơi mọi lúc, nhớ đến Akashi Seijuuro (biệt danh thân thương là Boss) với đôi mắt dị sắc, tuy không được cao lắm như mấy người trong nhóm ''thế hệ'' (khụ khụ) nhưng khí chất đế vương lại làm người khác run rẩy, nhớ đến titan tím thu nhỏ luôn gặm snack, nhớ đến một tên ngốc thô lỗ cộc lốc đầu xanh thích 'bụp' nào đó, nhớ đến một chàng trai trông thông minh mà dở hơi nào đấy ngày nào cùng Ohasa này Ohasa nọ và là hình mẫu tiêu biểu của tsundere, tất nhiên là cũng không thể quên chàng người mẫu điển trai playboy trẻ con Kise hay nhõng nhẽo được.

Thế nhưng lại hầu như chẳng mấy người nhớ đến Kagami Taiga - nhân vật gần như có thể nói là cũng nằm trong dàn chính và cũng là lí do mà câu chuyện được bắt đầu.

Thực ra mình cũng không dám phàn nàn về các couple khác như allKuro, AoKi, MuAka,... hay việc những nhân vật khác nhận được sự chú ý nhiều hơn vì chính bản thân mình cũng hiểu được tại sao lại thế.

Nhớ lần đầu tiên biết đến Knb hồi nhỏ, khi đó mình chỉ tình cờ lướt qua một tập nào đó trên tivi chứ không xem đầy đủ, bản thân cũng chỉ có ấn tượng yêu thích nhất với Kuroko. Ngược lại, cái tên tóc đỏ với cặp lông mày kì lạ và bề ngoài đáng sợ thô lỗ kia lại làm một bé gái như tớ không có mấy thiện cảm, thậm chí đến Kiyoshi và Hyuuga hồi đấy cũng không làm mình bài xích thế.

Rồi mình quên béng đi về bộ phim đó. Cho đến sau này khi lớn lên, một ngày tình cờ tìm lại được và xem hết tử tế thì mới nhận ra: mình sai rồi. Kagami lúc đó lại khiến tớ suy nghĩ thật nhiều. Và trở thành nhân vật Trang yêu nhất trong Knb.

So với thế hệ kì tài với những con người có tính cách khiến người ta muốn quên cũng chẳng được và ngoại hình đẹp khó tin, Kagami tuy ấn tượng nhưng gần như chẳng có gì nổi bật. Nhưng một khi bạn đã nhận ra vẻ đẹp ở con người này, sẽ không thể nào ngừng được mong muốn tặng tất cả những gì tốt đẹp cho bạn hổ Tiger cục cưng bự này :3

Làm sao có thể không yêu được cơ chứ: trái tim đầy nhiệt huyết, tình yêu dành cho bóng rổ đáng ngưỡng mộ, trông thì cục cằn và đáng sợ nhưng thực chất lại ấm áp và yêu thương, ngây ngô đến mức dễ thương không chịu được! Ây dà, thế đấy, yêu ai yêu cả đường đi, ghét ai ghét cả tông ti họ hàng mà...

Phận làm con dân fan AllKaga hay GoM x Kagami như mình thì phải nói là fic để ngồi gặm ít vô cùng. Truyện tiếng việt đã ít, phải mò sang tiếng anh mà cũng mấy chốc là hết, chỉ đành ngậm ngùi ngồi tự viết thêm để thỏa nỗi lòng.

Xin lưu ý là mình theo chủ nghĩa Kagami uke, tức là Kagami thụ.

Bé Kagami là THỤ. Là THỤ. Là THỤ.Quan trọng phải nhắc 3 lần.

Tức là, bạn hiểu đúng rồi đấy, Kuroko hay Akashi khi về với Kagami cũng sẽ trở thành công. Taiga trông vậy thôi rất ngây thơ dễ bị ăn đậu hủ nha, nên cao 1m9 tỏ vẻ mạnh mẽ cũng chỉ có nước bị đè thôi a~

Dù Trang hiểu sẽ có những bạn chỉ theo chủ nghĩa allKuro, allAka với hai người họ làm thụ hay là chỉ muốn Kagami làm công nhưng xin nhắc lại, nếu không chấp nhận được, xin bỏ quá cho, tạm biệt không tiễn.

Bản thân mình không dám tự nhận là một người viết quá hay nhưng sẽ luôn cố gắng để đem đến cho người đọc những cảm xúc chân thật nhất có thể về nhân vật. Và cũng vì mọi câu mọi chữ đều là tâm huyết, thời gian và chất xám mình bỏ ra nên rất mong không ai tự tiện lấy truyện của mình đi đâu.

Thực sự rất mong mọi người ủng hộ bằng cách bình chọn và góp ý giúp mình để Trang luôn có thêm động lực để viết truyện.

Tạm thời vì đang bận nên chưa thể đăng truyện lên nhanh nhưng xin hãy đợi chờ tác phẩm này của mình nhé! Yêu mọi người rất nhiều.

Hiền Trang.

P/s: Xin phép đăng lại văn án chi tiết hơn phần giới thiệu và có thêm một số chi tiết đặc sắc ở dưới đây:

_Kagami Taiga xin thừa nhận, mình không phải một người hoàn hảo hay đáng ngưỡng mộ: Anh cũng có những lầm lỗi của riêng mình, có những nỗi sợ hãi (chó là một loài vật đáng sợ), và tất nhiên cũng sẽ làm người khác phật lòng, dù muốn hay không. Kagami không nghĩ mình đặc biệt, thậm chí hơi xui là đằng khác, nhưng đôi khi anh cảm thấy thật may mắn và được ông trời ưu ái hơn vì đã yêu bóng rổ, lẽ sống đời mình, được gặp gỡ những đồng đội tuyệt vời ở Seirin, trở thành ánh sáng của Kuroko và làm bạn với đám thiên tài kỳ quặc đó sau Winter Cup._

_Nhưng chắc là thần phật lại không ưa anh nữa rồi..._

_Hay chán quá chả có gì chơi..._

_CHỨ THẾ ĐẾCH NÀO ANH CHỈ LÀ TRONG PHÚT BUỒN LÒNG CẢM THÁN THỜI GIAN TRÔI NHANH MÀ BỊ LÔI TUỘT VỀ NGÀY XƯA??? Ờ thì thôi nhỡ rồi đi... Nhưng mà..._

_''Kagami - kun, cậu dịu dàng cứu rỗi tớ... Rồi lại khiến tớ trầm luân... Cậu bảo tớ phải làm sao?''_

_''Oi, Bakagami, thằng ngốc này... Mày thực sự không nhận ra tội của mình là gì à?... Chẳng nhẽ phải để tao nói mày mới biết... mày đã đánh cắp trái tim tao?...''_

_''Kagamicchi~~!!! Sao cậu lại có thể ngây ngô đến mức không thấy được điều tớ muốn nói chứ? Nè nè, đừng có thở dài! Tớ không có đùa!!... Thật sao? Cậu có biết là tớ không đùa thật không?... Vậy tại sao lại không cảnh giác hơn một chút chứ? Nhìn thấy cậu không chút tự vệ như vậy, là một loại tra tấn cậu dành cho tớ sao...''_

_''Oáp~ Kagamin~~ Tớ đói~~ A, bánh, cảm ơn!!... Nhưng mà Kagamin này, cậu nên cẩn thận chút nha. Dù sao thì, cậu ngọt ngào quá như thế, đôi khi tớ sẽ không nhịn được mà ăn mất... Chỉ là không biết vì lẽ gì, cậu cứ như sô cô la ý, không thể chỉ ngọt, mà còn khiến người ta nghiện dẫu cho đắng lòng... Kagamin, tớ chỉ thích đồ ngọt, sao nhìn cậu tớ thấy xen cả đắng cay mà vẫn không dứt được ra đâu?...''_

_''Kagami, hôm nay chòm sao Sư tử cần cái này. Cầm lấy đi. Tôi chỉ là tiện tay mua thêm thôi, đừng có mà nghĩ nhiều... Cậu thật sự là đầu gỗ à? Thế mà cũng... Thôi, chả nói nữa... Này, Ohasa nói chòm sao Sư tử và Cự giải rất hợp nhau, trở thành một đôi sẽ rất hạnh phúc... Kagami, đừng khiến tôi lụy tình hơn nữa... cậu muốn tôi phải ép đến mức nào mới nhận ra?...''_

_''Taiga, tôi đã từng tuyên bố điều này rồi nhỉ? **Tôi luôn đúng** và **tôi luôn thắng**. Có điều, cậu là người duy nhất đã khiến tôi phải nhìn lại đấy. Tôi đã đoán sai về thực lực của cậu, lại càng sai hơn khi đánh giá nhầm về cậu lần đầu tiên. Trên hết cả, tôi đã sai khi nghĩ mình mới là người nắm chắc phần thắng: Taiga ngây thơ của tôi, trò chơi tình ái vô hình này, em thắng rồi... Taiga. Trăm phương ngàn kế nhằm đánh bại kẻ khác, ngỡ rằng chẳng kẻ nào có thể chống lại, thế mà Seijuuro này, trong phút bất cẩn, lại bị tấm lưới mà em vô tình giăng bẫy cuốn vào cùng những kẻ kia, lại không có chút ý muốn thoát ra... Này. Sao em lại vẫn chẳng phòng bị chút nào như thế chứ... Em nói đi, tôi nên làm gì với em đây...''_

_''.....''_

_''Mấy người bị ấm đầu à??? '' Ông trời, Người ghét con vậy sao?!??_

_Kuroko với cái đám dở kia bị sao vậy trời!?! Anh xin thề mình không làm gì quá sai đâu mà. Hoàn toàn không đến mức làm thay đổi quá khứ đến như thế này!!! Anh chỉ là cố hết sức mình vì không nhớ rõ kết quả trận đấu cuối cùng thôi mà._

_Hẳn là họ ăn nhầm cái gì Riko và Momoi nấu rồi đi._

_Bảy cái đầu đủ màu kia, làm ơn đi về đi!! Trời không mưa, nhà tôi không cần mua cầu vồng!!_

_Rõ ràng, anh không có gì để Thế hệ kì tài bọn họ nhìn tới... Và dù anh biết đám người này vốn đã lạ lùng ngược đời từ trong máu rồi, nhưng nghĩ là họ cũng khá ôn hòa ở mặt nào đấy..._

_Thế thì tại sao lại có một đám biến thái tính cách khác nhau đòi đè anh ra vậy trời??? Một người con trai mạnh mẽ như anh mà sao cứ suốt ngày bị lừa nằm dưới, thậm chí cả Kuroko cũng tham gia vào vụ này. Đó là bạn hữu thân thiết, là cái bóng của anh đấy!!! Tại sao a..._

_Kagami nước mắt lưng tròng thương cho phận trai lênh đênh. Câu chuyện về một bạn hổ mạnh mẽ mà ngây ngô, ôn nhu trở về cứu rỗi, vẫn là làm trầm luân họ ..._

_Truyện tự sáng tác, kính mong đừng mang đi mà không nói gì. Xin cảm ơn!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tiếng kin kít của những chiếc giày thể thao ma sát lên mặt sân, tiếng đập của từng trái bóng, tiếng thở dốc cùng những giọt mồ hôi ướt đẫm cả khuôn mặt lẫn cơ thể của họ, ánh lửa bập bùng cháy trong tim, cảm giác sôi sục khi chạm tay vào trái bóng trên không và âm thanh úp vào rổ.... Thật hoài niệm biết bao._

\- Toéttt!!! Dừng. Hôm nay mọi người tập khá ổn, có thể nghỉ được rồi.

Tiếng còi huấn luyện viên vang lên trên sân tập bóng rổ, báo hiệu giờ giải lao sau mấy tiếng tập luyện vất vả. Các thành viên trong câu lạc bộ thực sự cảm thấy tiếng còi cứu tinh bọn họ khỏi sự dằn vặt của cô giáo này thực sự là âm thanh đẹp nhất trên đời! 

Vị nữ huấn luyện viên, cũng là giáo viên thể dục trường Seirin, sau một hồi hành hạ mấy đứa nhỏ cuối cùng cũng cho chúng nó nghỉ. Nhưng cô đâu có tha cho họ dễ dàng thế được. Hô tập trung một phát, tất cả đứng nghiêm chỉnh, không đứa nào dám hó hé một câu. Rikko liếc hết mọi khuôn mặt một lượt rồi nở nụ cười ngọt ngào, khiến cho ai nấy bị nhìn đều cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

\- Các ~ bé~ em~ thân~ yêu~ của~ cô~ này~! Hôm nay mọi người đã rất là nỗ lực đấy nhỉ? Cô rất rất là vui đó nha~. - Đội trưởng đội bóng Ryuuto cảm thấy cuộc đời mình đang ngắn đi một ít khi nghe thấy cách nói 'âu yếm' của huấn luyện viên.

\- Nhưng mà cô vẫn thấy hơiii~ chưa được tốt lắm. Cô trò mình cùng nhau góp ý nha~. - Người phụ nữ đưa tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc nâu ngắn, miệng cười hiền từ như bà mẹ hiền nhắc con. 

Đệch, thế này là không ổn rồi.

Thể nào huấn luyện viên cũng...

\- Makuro! Sức bật của em quá yếu. Hôm nay cô thấy em đã nhảy cao được hơn trước nhưng vẫn chưa đủ. Em nghĩ mình có thể đánh bại đối thủ nếu như chỉ mãi Dunk được ở một khoảng cách gần sao? Nếu như không bật cao thêm được thì định đối phó với một người to cao hơn mình một chút thế nào hả?! Asura! Cần tập trung hơn đi! Em bị cướp bóng quá nhiều lần, tuy phải công nhận khả năng ném của em rất khá, nhưng nếu không nắm chắc bóng thì chả có ý nghĩa gì cả! Mấy đứa kia nữa! Himaru, em bị ngu sao mà dám nhắm mắt chơi bóng như thế?!...

Nữ giáo viên bất ngờ xả thẳng một tràng vào đám học sinh trước mặt, khí thế oai hùng, mạnh mẽ đến đáng sợ. Tựa như một con sư tử Hà Đông ghê gớm làm mấy đứa con trai cao to cũng sợ đến run người, còn đâu hình tượng dịu hiền giả vờ chưa đầy mấy phút trước nữa. 

\- Còn Sawada, thể lực và độ bền còn yếu. Em dễ đuối sức hơn so với mọi người đấy, cần chỉnh lại chế độ và luyện tập. Đặc biệt, những cú Hook Shoot của em rất tốt, cố gắng rèn cho nó chính xác hơn đi. Ryuuto! Con là đội trưởng, cần nắm chính xác hơn hướng của phía đối thủ, nhanh chóng phản ứng hơn và kiểm soát hàng thủ. Di chuyển của con còn chậm, phản ứng chưa đủ nhanh đâu!.... Nói chung, mấy đứa đã tiến bộ nhiều nhưng còn lâu mới đủ. Nghỉ giải lao đi. Sau đó chuẩn bị tinh thần tập tiếp, cô đã đặt ra kế hoạch và chế độ tập luyện mới cho mấy đứa rồi.

\- Ểể?!? Nhưng huấn luyện viên, tụi em vừa tập hàng tiếng rồi màaaa! 

Các thành viên trong câu lạc bộ kêu than. Chỉ riêng việc tập luyện vừa rồi đã khiến họ kiệt sức, mãi mới được nghỉ ngơi. Ấy vậy mà chưa chi huấn luyện viên đã nói lát nữa tập tiếp rồi. Cái câu lạc bộ bóng rổ này của họ là câu lạc bộ siêng năng nhất rồi đấy! Chả có CLB nào tập và hoạt động nhiều như họ thế này cả. 

\- Ara, ara~ Có. ai. ý. kiến. gì. sao? - Nữ giáo viên nhấn mạnh từng chữ, môi vẫn tươi cười hỏi.

-.... Dạ không. Chúng em rất phấn khởi ạ. - Đứa nào ngu mới dám bảo có ý kiến.

\- Thế thì tốt! Giờ ra nghỉ đi các con thân yêu~ Lát nữa còn phải dành sức đó nha. - Người ta nói cô giáo như là người mẹ thứ hai mà, có lẽ cũng đúng vì Rikko - sensei thương mọi thành viên và coi ai cũng như con mình, chỉ mỗi tội cô là một người mẹ hơi đáng sợ...

===============================

\- Aaaa~~~! Mệt vãi chưởng! Đảm bảo tối nay về lưng tớ đau nhức cả đêm mất thôi! - Makuro vừa giãn cơ vừa nói. Bài tập của Rikko - sensei thực sự làm cậu chẳng cảm giác được cái gì ngoài đau luôn. 

\- Tớ cũng thế. Đến cả cậu cũng thấy đuối nhỉ, Himaru? - Sawada cười hỏi đồng đội.

\- Ừm. - Chàng trai tóc nâu đáp đơn giản, đôi mắt xanh lam hơi cụp như buồn ngủ.

Sawada vừa uống nước vừa nghĩ: Himaru thực sự rất kiệm lời. Nhưng khả năng rebound và ném bóng của cậu ta rất tuyệt, đáng ngưỡng mộ nữa, kĩ thuật cùng phản ứng cũng cực kì nhanh, chưa kể đến có thể lợi dụng sơ hở đối phương mà dunk một cách ấn tượng.

Tiếc là Himura thỉnh thoảng lại ngủ gật, ngay cả trên sân bóng đang đấu mà đôi khi cũng ngủ được, và thường câm như hến với người lạ. Cậu ấy chỉ nói chuyện khi đó là đồng đội, người thân hay ai đó mà Himaru cực kì tôn trọng, để ý. Trường hợp thế thì ít lắm. Xem nào: trừ gia đình ra có Rikko - sensei này, bác Hyuuga - san này, các bác trong đội Seirin tiền nhiệm thời của seensei này, đội trưởng Ryuuto này, các thành viên trong đội này, và còn nhất là....

\- A! Hình như chú Kagami đến kìa! - Một ai đó trong đội reo lên. Sawada đánh rơi luôn cả chai nước xuống đất, mắt mở to, không dám tin vào tai mình.

Từ chỗ cửa của phòng đấu tập, một bóng dáng cao lớn khoác trên mình bộ quần áo của những người lính cứu hỏa bước vào. Mái tóc đỏ đậm xen lẫn chút sắc đen như rực lửa, đôi mắt cùng màu sáng lên dưới ánh nắng mặt trời. Cái nhìn kiên nghị, mạnh mẽ nhưng không nghiêm khắc như của bác Hyuuga - san, trái lại như luôn mang một nhiệt huyết dâng trào. Một cái gì đó làm người ta không nhịn được tin tưởng, ngưỡng mộ. 

Người đàn ông nhếch môi cười vui vẻ, giọng nói trầm ấm đầy hào sảng vang khắp sân bóng rộng lớn:

\- Yo! Lâu rồi không gặp, mấy đứa, chị Rikko. Mọi người có vẻ vẫn sung sức quá nhỉ? 

Im lặng thoáng qua. Kagami có chút nhíu mày, tự hỏi sao tự dưng chả ai phản ứng gì cả, không thích nhìn thấy mình mất rồi? Anh rất quý mọi người và bọn nhóc ở đây, cứ nghĩ là sẽ nhận màn chào hỏi nhiệt tình hơn, như kiểu...

\- Kagami - kun! Thằng hâm này, sao lâu vậy mới về hả?! Hyuuga với đám hấp này cứ lải nhải hoài hỏi cậu không đó! - Rikko vui mừng, chạy đến đập vai mạnh bạo làm Kagami phải ôm vai kêu đau, đàn bà con gái gì đâu mạnh dữ. Còn lũ nhỏ sao lại im thế...?

\- U woaaa!!! Chú Kagami, chú cuối cùng cũng đến thăm tụi cháu rồi!*Bất ngờ chạy rầm rầm ra như quân Nguyên làm Kagami hết hồn* 

... Phải, anh đã nên nghĩ đến màn chào mừng đông đúc như kiểu thế này chứ.

Cả một đám thanh niên vừa chơi bóng rổ xong, người còn thấm mệt và ướt mồ hôi chạy ùa đến làm anh suýt ngã, may là giữ được thăng bằng. Kagami thở dài, cười bất đắc dĩ. Đến bó tay với đám nhóc này luôn, cứ lần nào cũng đu anh ngã cả. 

\- Hahaha! Mấy thằng nhóc này, bình tĩnh. Bình tĩnh. Chú đây. Khiếp, thế mà lúc đầu im thế, làm chú cứ tưởng bọn mày quên chú rồi. Mà nếu thế thật thì cũng chẳng trách được mấy đứa. 

\- Không đời nào! Làm sao chúng cháu lại quên chú được chứ, chú Kagami. Nhưng mà sao lâu vậy chú mới về thăm chứ? Chúng cháu đã rất nhớ chú đấy, phải không Himaru?

\- Ừm. Rất nhớ. - Quả nhiên, Sawada nghĩ, cậu ấy nói tới tận ba từ. Chỉ có chú Kagami mới khiến Himaru nói nhiều như vậy.

\- Ồ! Bác Mitobe, bác Kiyoshi cùng bác Hyuuga cũng tới nữa kìa! Được gặp cả bốn ngày hôm nay, thật đúng là may mắn! - Makoru phấn khích nói to.

\- Mọi người vui vẻ quá ha. Lâu không gặp cậu, Rikko. - Kiyoshi chào đáp lại, quay sang cười với Rikko.

\- Makoru, nói nhỏ đi! Lúc nào cũng hét thế cậu không mệt thì tai tôi cũng mệt đấy. - Hyuuga gắt - Tôi đến là chuyện bình thường còn gì. Mitobe và Kiyoshi thì là đi cùng nên tới đây luôn. Các cậu...

\- Nè nè, Kagami - san, chú mau kể cho tụi con nghe về chú dạo này đi! - Mấy đứa con trai đều tụ tập lại hết gần người tóc đỏ, khuôn mặt đầy vẻ háo hức, ngưỡng mộ. Đáng thương thay cho Hyuuga ở phía sau bị bơ đang tức đến xì khói, được Mitobe vỗ vỗ vai tỏ ý an ủi còn Kiyoshi chỉ cười.

Kagami bật cười sảng khoái, chà tuổi trẻ đúng là sung sức thật đấy. Anh cũng chưa đến mức già, nhưng nhìn những con mắt tò mò đầy tinh thần của đám nhỏ này gợi lên trong lòng một kẻ từng trải như anh niềm xúc động thoáng qua. Tâm hồn của Kagami cũng từng mang ngọn lửa mãnh liệt như thế, và đến tận bây giờ vẫn vậy.

Một phần đấy là bản tính trời sinh, mọi người hay bảo con người Kagami vốn dĩ là vậy, một phần vì bản thân anh mong muốn gìn giữ những niềm tin nho nhỏ mà mạnh mẽ đấy. 

Nói một đám học sinh trung học là trẻ con thì không đúng. Nhưng với Kagami thì chúng vẫn chỉ là những đứa trẻ đang trong độ tuổi thanh xuân mà anh đã từng bước qua. Và trẻ con thật sự là một trong những điểm yếu của anh mà. Nhất là đám trẻ này lại yêu quý anh và anh cũng thương chúng như vậy. Thế là Kagami nhanh chóng giơ tay đầu hàng, vì phát hiện đằng sau Hyuuga -senpai, Kiyoshi - senpai cùng Mitobe - senpai nói chuyện với Rikko, sẽ chắc chắn không thèm cứu anh:

\- Được rồi, được rồi. Chú làm ở trạm cứu hỏa thì mấy đứa biết rồi còn gì? Chuyện của chú có gì kể sau. Giờ thì quan trọng là mấy đứa này. Dạo này tập tành thế nào rồi? Ban nãy nghe chị Rikko mắng to đến mức vang ra tận cổng luôn đó.

\- Chúng cháu đang cố gắng, vừa rồi trận đấu tập với bên Shuutoku đội mình thắng đó chú. Huấn luyện viên lại vẫn không hài lòng, bắt chúng cháu tập mết chết rồi~ - Makoru than vãn - Cháu thấy thương đội trưởng nhất. Chỉ là anh ấy chịu khổ nhiều hơn chắc quen rồi.

\- Hahahaha! Tốt, mấy đứa tiến bộ nhiều là tốt! Nhưng đúng là chưa được phép buông lỏng đâu. Nên phải cố gắng hơn nữa đấy nhé, chúng ta là Seirin kia mà! Còn việc huấn luyện gian nan, cháu chịu khổ nhiều nhất rồi Ryuuto. Rikko, chị nhẹ nhàng hơn chút đê, làm mẹ rồi cơ mà. Con trai chị với Hyuuga mà hai người một huấn luyện viên, một tiền đội trưởng nghiêm khắc quá, để thế con nó lại buồn. Bà chị thì hung dữ, nấu ăn dở tệ đến mức cháu nó phải tự nấu, ông anh lại cứ trưng bộ mặt khó ở với cái tính nghiêm khắc đó ra lại chả khổ thân Ryuuto?

\- Mà mà, hai người đừng cãi nhau nữa. Kagami em nói thế cũng hơi quá. Rikko không nấu ăn được cũng không sao đâu mà, thuê người nấu hay ăn ngoài là được. Vợ chồng không nên nặng lời với nhau nha. - Kiyoshi đứng ra hòa giải.

\- Kiyoshi... - hai người nhìn vị tiền đội trưởng đầy cảm kích. 

\- Hừmmmm, còn nếu như là hai người cảm thấy không ở được với nhau thì Rikko, cậu bỏ Hyuuga lấy tớ cũng vẫn khá là ổn mà ha. - Vẫn rạng rỡ nói không ngần ngại. Vẻ mặt của Rikko còn như thật sự cân nhắc làm Hyuuga nổi quạu.

\- Rikko, em?!?! Kiyoshi thằng dở này, không phải tôi đã cấm cậu nói đùa thế còn gì!?

\- Ể, nhưng nghe cũng ổn mà? - Rikko nói đùa

-...Bố mẹ thế, cháu cũng khổ thật nhỉ? - Kagami ném cái nhìn tội nghiệp cho thằng bé, Ryuuto chỉ biết nước mắt lưng tròng gật đầu.

\- Thôi bỏ qua xí xóa đi! Lúc mới đến chú cũng kịp xem mấy đứa chơi một lúc rồi. Himaru, Dunk đẹp lắm, cháu giỏi hơn trước rồi đấy! - Bàn tay to đầy những vết sần sùi ấm áp khẽ xoa đầu chàng trai trẻ, Himaru có vẻ rất vui, thì thầm nhỏ ''Vâng!'' làm Kagami thở dài, thằng bé này chỉ nói nhiều thêm chút khi gặp anh thôi sao?

\- Cả mọi người trong đội nữa: Sawada, Makoru, Asuda, Ryuuto,... tất cả đều có vẻ mạnh hơn nhiều rồi ha? Vậy thì...- Kagami cong môi khiêu khích - có dám đấu với chú một trận không?

Các thành viên trong đội nhìn nhau rồi ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông trẻ, ánh mắt hừng hực quyết tâm, hưng phấn, giọng đồng thanh dõng dạc:

\- Game on!! Chơi luôn đi chứ!

\- Thế vừa rồi đứa nào bảo mệt?? Mà cậu cũng kì lạ ghê đấy, Kagami, một cựu cầu thủ NBA lẫy lừng giờ lại vui vẻ đi chơi bóng với một đám nhóc trung học, quả là tên ngốc cuồng bóng rổ nhà cậu. - Rikko vừa cãi nhau xong nghe thấy vậy mặt hắc tuyến, thật không thể hiểu nổi. 

\- Hì, có sao đâu chứ, chị Rikko? Bóng rổ sẽ mãi luôn là thứ em yêu, điều đấy em đã khẳng định rồi không phải sao? Chỉ vì em không chơi cho NBA nữa đâu có nghĩa là em từ bỏ. Và trong một trận bóng rổ như này, cái danh nghĩa đấy cũng không có đáng là bao. Giờ thì, để em giúp chị mở mang đầu óc mấy thằng nhóc kia cho! - Kagami nhếch môi, chà, xem ánh nhìn quyết tâm của bọn nhỏ kìa... Nhất định anh sẽ không để chúng thất vọng, anh sẽ chơi hết sức mình cho dù đó là ai!

\- Bakagami cuồng bóng rổ, thằng ngốc này chả thay đổi gì cả... - Rikko thở dài ôm má, nhưng nụ cười trên môi lại không có ý trách móc gì. Cả Hyuuga, Kiyoshi cùng Mitobe cũng mỉm cười. Kagami thực sự tuyệt vời, lúc nào cũng tràn trề sức sống, đem đến động lực cho mọi người. 

Thật may vì sau bao năm tháng, giờ đây cậu ấy vẫn ổn.

****

Trời cuối thu đầu đông lành lạnh, nắng hanh hanh. Gió nhẹ nhàng lướt qua những con phố, khẽ vuốt ve gò má của mọi người. Những tia sáng nhảy múa trên những cành lá xanh um của các tán cây, phủ lên đó một lớp bụi vàng nhạt. Ngoài kia, biết bao con người với bao nghề nghiệp, cuộc đời khác nhau đang vội vã bước nhanh qua đường. Thành phố Tokyo sầm uất và nhộn nhịp với dòng người qua lại không bao giờ ngơi nghỉ. 

Rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu người trong số những khuôn mặt đó còn giữ được chút ngây ngô cho chính mình giữa cuộc sống bề bộn? Còn bao nhiêu người còn nhớ về niềm vui thực sự, về những kỉ niệm và vẫn thiết tha với những thứ họ yêu?

Ngước qua tấm kính của cửa hàng cà phê, Kagami tự hỏi mình như vậy. Cũng lạ khi một người luôn được coi là có đầu óc đơn giản như anh giờ lại suy nghĩ vẩn vơ những điều nghe có vẻ đậm chất thơ như thế. Thời gian quả thật thay đổi con người ta ít nhiều. 

Ít ra đối với Kagami thì anh thấy thế.

Bản thân Kagami Taiga trong suốt những năm tháng qua cũng không thể nào giống hệt như những ngày mình còn trẻ nữa. 

Anh từng chơi cho NBA một thời gian khá dài, trải qua vô số trận đấu, cũng rút thêm được nhiều kinh nghiệm và có được sự yêu quý của đông đảo fan hâm mộ. Họ còn đặt biệt danh cho Kagami là ''Thiên thần không chiến'' và ''Chú hổ dữ dội'' vì khả năng bật nhảy cao và vị trí tiền phong tấn công mạnh mẽ khó ai địch lại của anh. (Dù rằng đôi khi anh thấy hơi xấu hổ vì được gọi như thế)

Nhưng rồi ngôi sao sáng chói ấy tự dưng quyết định dừng lại, rời khỏi Mỹ, trở về Nhật Bản và sống ẩn dật, trở thành một người lính cứu hỏa bình thường. Nhiều người không hiểu lí do tại sao anh lại 'từ bỏ' trong khi vẫn đang ở đỉnh vinh quang, họ nghĩ có lẽ anh đã chẳng còn chút hứng thú với bóng rổ nữa vì không ai có thể đánh bại anh. Kagami suýt sặc nước khi nghe mình bị nói thế bởi một người phỏng vấn trước khi kịp rời khỏi Mỹ, song anh chỉ lắc đầu cười nhẹ, không trả lời.

Không đời nào anh từ bỏ bóng rổ chỉ vì một lí do dở hơi như thế: Kagami không giống tên ngốc Aomine kia đâu. Anh chỉ dừng lại vì anh muốn và biết nên làm vậy. 

Dừng chơi cho NBA không phải là dừng chơi bóng rổ, bởi muốn anh dừng chơi bóng rổ thì có mà đợi ngàn năm nữa đi. Anh đã đứng trên sân đấu của NBA ngần ấy năm, tranh tài với bao nhiêu đội, học hỏi được bao nhiêu điều. Việc đó là thứ mà không ai phủ nhận được, và cũng là điều Kagami rất trân trọng. Nhưng anh không hối hận. 

Kagami Taiga không phải là thần linh hay một nhân vật chính anh hùng trong cuốn tiểu thuyết hào nhoáng nào đó. Anh cũng như bất kì ai khác, chỉ là con người mà thôi. Và con người, đến một lúc nào đó sẽ hiểu được điều quan trọng nhất là sống thanh thản với những thứ mình yêu.

Giờ anh chỉ là một người lính cứu hỏa. Công việc này tuy khó khăn nhưng vẫn rất tuyệt vời, anh đã cứu được những người khác, hơn nữa, đây cũng từng là giấc mơ thủa nhỏ của Kagami. 

Còn với bóng rổ, anh vẫn yêu nó, chỉ là không còn muốn tiếp tục sự nghiệp hào nhoáng toàn danh tiếng kia nữa.

Cái tên Taiga đã đạt được sự công nhận, đã đem đến cảm hứng cho người khác, và giờ vẫn đang cũng như sẽ mãi thầm lặng vì tình yêu với bóng rổ. Kagami chỉ cần có thế. Ở cái tuổi ngoài 30, sắp 40 đến nơi này, được mài giũa bởi sương gió cuộc đời, Kagami nhìn lại cả quãng đường phía trước và thấy thật may mắn.

May mắn vì được yêu bóng rổ, niềm đam mê mãi không bao giờ ngơi nghỉ của mình.

May mắn vì từng vào học Seirin, được gặp gỡ những đồng đội và tiền bối tuyệt vời nhất mà anh có thể có được.

May mắn vì vẫn luôn có Alex và Himuro, gia đình nâng đỡ anh dù cách xa nhau hàng nghìn cây số.

May mắn vì sau tất cả, trái tim của anh vẫn tràn đầy nhiệt huyết và yêu thương cùng niềm tin mãnh liệt.

Cả việc được trở thành ánh sáng của Kuroko và làm bạn với nhóm Thế hệ kì tài lạ lùng cũng là một phước lành may mắn...

Thực ra cái điều cuối hơi đáng lo ngại và khó nói.

_**'' Kagami - kun, cậu đang nghĩ gì vậy?''** _

_**''Cái đ--!? Kuroko, cậu đến lúc nào vậy hả, làm tớ hết hồn đấy! Làm ơn đi, sao bao nhiêu năm như vậy rồi mà cậu vẫn thích dọa tớ thế chứ?!''**_ Người con trai với mái tóc xanh nhạt xuất hiện bất thình lình, ngồi đối diện Kagami làm anh giật hết cả mình. 

**_''Xin lỗi. Nhưng tớ đã đến đây được một lát rồi mà, Kagami - kun. Kể từ khi cậu gọi cốc cà phê nâu thứ hai, tớ cũng đã mang cốc sinh tố ra đây ngồi trước mặt cậu rồi. Chỉ là hình như cậu không có để ý.''_ **

Kuroko chậm rãi giải thích, khuôn mặt đơ đơ ấy thật khiến Kagami muốn đánh nhau, nhất là câu nói tiếp theo của cậu ta càng làm anh vừa lúng túng vừa tức.

_**''Hơn nữa, khuôn mặt bất ngờ của Kagami - kun rất thú vị. Nó làm cậu trông đáng yêu hơn đấy.''** _

_**''Kuroko..! Tên khốn nhà cậu nói cái gì vậy chứ. Tớ cần gì cái đáng yêu dễ gần đấy...''**_ Kagami lầm bầm khó chịu, chẳng bao giờ anh quen được cái thói thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện của cái tên này cả. Chợt Kagami nghĩ nghĩ điều gì đấy rồi buột miệng gọi thật khẽ:

_**'Tetsuya.''** _

Đôi mắt mang sắc màu trong sáng của bầu trời mở to, vụt qua một cảm xúc kì lạ. Người ngoài thì không thấy, nhưng cùng là đồng bạn với tên mặt đơ này bao nhiêu năm, Kagami có thể nói anh chưa từng thấy mặt Kuroko biểu lộ cảm xúc bất ngờ rõ rệt như thế bao giờ trước đây. Giá chăng có cái máy ảnh chụp lại thì tốt nhỉ?

 _ **''Kagami - kun, cậu vừa gọi tớ là gì cơ?''**_ Là Kagami tưởng tượng, hay giọng nói của cậu ấy có chút run run đây?

 _ **''Ờm thì... Tetsuya. Chỉ là tớ đột nhiên nghĩ muốn gọi thử thế. Akashi và Aomine hay gọi tên cậu vậy nên tớ muốn thử một lần, dù sao chúng ta cũng gắn bó với nhau lâu lâu rồi. Nếu cậu thấy phiền thì thôi.''**_ Kagami rụt cổ nói, anh chỉ vô tình tò mò thôi mà. Làm gì mà căng, Anh còn chưa tính sổ được việc Akashi cứ gọi thẳng tên mình một cách kiêu ngạo như thế từ ngày xưa rồi cơ đấy. Nếu Kuroko cảm thấy không vừa lòng, gọi như bình thường cũng được.

_**''Không, không hề! A, ý tớ là tớ không phiền chút nào, rất vui là đằng khác.''** _

Kuroko nhận thấy mình nói có chút vội vã, liền nhanh chóng sửa lại. Anh giấu vệt hồng nhẹ trên má bằng cách qua đầu sang một bên, giả vờ tập trung vào cốc vanilla milkshake của mình. Tất nhiên người bạn đầu lửa kia chẳng hề mảy may nhận ra điều đó.

_**''Nhưng mà, cậu không cần gọi thế đâu. Khi nào hai chúng ta đi chơi hay nói chuyện riêng thì tớ cực kì vui sướng. Chỉ là cậy gọi tớ như thế mọi người mà biết sẽ thấy không quen. Nhất là trước mặt các cậu ấy, tớ nghĩ là họ sẽ... khó chịu.''** _

Kagami ngâm dài , cụp mắt lại. Phải, hẳn là họ sẽ thấy khó chịu khi anh gọi Kuroko như thế rồi. Dù sao ai cũng yêu quý cậu ấy hơn, Kuroko giống như một báu vật mong manh cần bảo vệ với họ vậy. Dường như ai cũng vậy. 

Đã từng, chỉ là đã từng thôi, Kagami từng cảm thấy ghen tị với Kuroko vào một giây phút nào đó: bởi lẽ bỏ qua những tranh chấp về bóng rổ, Thế hệ kì tài hay bất cứ một người nào khác cũng đều yêu thương, sẵn lòng che chở cho cái bóng bé nhỏ. Kagami lúc đó vẫn còn là một chàng trai trẻ, và dẫu đâu đó trong lòng biết sau này, thậm chí cả ngay khoảnh khắc đấy, cậu đều sẽ tự có thể vượt qua tất cả, nhưng cảm giác như nghẹt thở khi nhìn thấy thế lại thật khó lờ đi. 

Các tiền bối Seirin có lẽ cũng nhận thấy được điều này và cố gắng động viên cậu trai trẻ (một cách vụng về và dở tệ, nhưng Kagami vẫn rất biết ơn họ vì điều đó). Đáng buồn là cảm giác Kuroko dần rời xa mình từng chút một, cảm giác khi nhận ra trong ánh mắt của Thế hệ kì tài và nhiều người chỉ có sự lo lắng cho cậu ấy sau một trận đấu mệt mỏi mà không ai mảy may chú ý tới những vết thương xước rỉ máu nơi đầu gối, cánh tay, thậm chí là chút buồn bã trên khuôn mặt cương trực của cầu thủ tiền phong luôn năng nổ. 

Kuroko là cái bóng đáng yêu được quan tâm, Kagami chỉ còn là ánh sáng cô độc chẳng ai bảo vệ.

Nhưng Kagami không phải là người ham sống ganh ghét, đố kị với niềm hạnh phúc của người khác. Kagami của ngày đấy đã mỉm cười cho người bạn mình yêu quý, đã có thể vứt bỏ cảm xúc xấu xa bé nhỏ mà sự cô độc trong một thoáng vô tình gieo vào tim anh và trưởng thành.

Kuroko là một người tuyệt vời, cậu ấy xứng đáng với hạnh phúc đấy: tình yêu của mọi người mà Kagami không bao giờ có được.

Giờ anh chẳng còn chút gì để mà nghĩ xấu nữa. Kagami nhìn khuôn mặt không cảm xúc quen thuộc trước mắt: anh chỉ còn thấy thật vui khi lâu lắm rồi mới lại đi chơi tử tế với cậu ấy. Chợt nhớ ra điều gì đấy, anh đau đầu thở dài.

Mà cái quan trọng là thảm họa sắp đến rồi. 

Đúng là anh rất mong đợi được gặp lại những người bạn lâu ngày không thấy. Nhưng nghĩ đến đám rắc rối kéo theo bởi họ, Kagami thật muốn đập đầu vào tường cho đỡ căng thẳng. 

Cả Kagami và họ đều hẹn gặp ở đây, một khi Kuroko đã đến là đảm bảo đám người kia cũng sắp ập tới. Và anh thực sự muốn trốn khỏi chỗ này trước khi bị cả quán liếc nhìn sang chỗ mình như có vật thể lạ. Đáng tiếc thay... Kagami thở dài khi từ bên khóe mắt nhác thấy một đám màu tóc khác nhau và nghe thấy tiếng bàn tán không ngừng cùng những giọng nói không thể quen hơn được.

 _ **''Yo! Kagami, Tetsu. Hai người đến sớm quá nhể?''**_ Aomine vẫn cái điệu bộ bất cần đời như thế, vẫy tay chào, tiến lại gần chỗ hai người đàn ông bên cửa sổ. 

_**''Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! Hai cậu đây rồi! Thật vui quá - ssu! Á, đau!! Sao cậu lại làm thế?!''** _

Quả đầu vàng lao đến bên để rồi nhận một cú đánh vào bên hông đau điếng từ chàng trai bé nhỏ. Ái chà chà, anh chàng _pretty boy_ này quả nhiên vẫn rắc rối và hăng hái thái quá như mọi khi, Kagami nghĩ. Nhưng cũng tội thay cho cậu ta vì trình phũ của Kuroko là ở một đẳng cấp rất cao. 

_**''Làm ơn tránh xa bọn tớ ra một chút, Kise - kun.''**_ Mặt lạnh như tiền là đây chứ đâu.

 ** _''Hể ~ Cậu hôm nay tâm trạng có vẻ tốt nhỉ, Tetsu? Chứ bình thường cậu phải đập thằng hâm này mấy phát nữa mới đúng.''_** Người đàn ông với mái tóc xanh hải quân chế nhạo.

 _ **''Kurokocchi thật quá đáng! Tớ chỉ muốn ôm một chút bạn của mình thôi mà~ Aominechi nữa!''**_ Kise than vãn, vẻ mặt đáng thương ngồi bệt trên đất, tay xoa xoa chỗ đau. Anh đây là người mẫu nổi tiếng đấy! Thế mà Kurokocchi chẳng thèm nhẹ tay gì cả, đúng là ác độc!

Đẩy nhẹ cặp kính, chàng trai tóc xanh lá cây mới đến nhìn Kise khinh thường:

_**'' Ohasa Asa dự đoán cung Song tử xếp hạng bét về độ may mắn ngày hôm nay. Cậu không chối cãi lại được đâu, đến cả số mệnh cũng chán ghét cậu.'' ''Midorimacchi!!''** _

_**''Haizz, thôi, đứng dậy nào Kise, cậu ngồi thế bẩn đồ đấy. Trông cậu có vẻ như là vừa chạy từ nơi chụp hình tới, ngồi lên ghế cho đỡ mệt đi. Cậu đâu muốn ai thấy một Kise Ryouta lăn lộn trên đất và làm hỏng vẻ ngoài này chứ, đúng không, anh chàng điển trai?''**_ Kagami đưa tay ra đỡ kẻ đang hờn dỗi bĩu môi kia lên.

 _ **''Kagamicchi!! Cậu đúng thật là người tốt !!''**_ Cặp mắt hổ phách đáng thương như cún con nhìn lên cảm kích. 

_**''Kagami - kun, cậu hiền quá với cậu ấy rồi. Xin cứ mặc kệ Kise - kun đi.''** _

_**''Kurokocchi thật tàn nhẫn!! Híc, không ai thương tớ cả - ssu!''** _

_**''Mày nói đúng đấy. Đếch ai thương mày đâu Kise.''** _

_**''....Aominecchi đồ xấu tính!''** _

**_''Aaaa~ Cửa hàng này ít đồ ngọt quá~. Akachin, cậu có chắc ở đây không? Ô, họ kia rồi. Kurochin, Kagachin, hai cậu chọn chỗ gì mà ít đồ ăn vậy?''_** Murasakibara lười biếng nói, tay vẫn cầm theo túi kẹo, đồ ăn ngọt và cả đống bánh mới mua.

_**'' Taiga, Tetsuya, thật không ngờ hai cậu lại đến sớm như vậy. Quan trọng hơn, sao lại chọn một quán cà phê tầm thường thế này chứ? Đáng lẽ ra các cậu nên tuân theo mệnh lệnh tuyệt đối của tớ, gặp mặt tại nhà hàng năm sao kia hay đến biệt thự riêng nhà Akashi như tớ đã bảo. Vậy mà...''** _

Người đàn ông tỏa ra khí thế bá vương, đôi mắt dị sắc đỏ tươi cùng ánh vàng lạnh lẽo khác với sắc lửa đậm ấm áp của Kagami khiến cho người ta không nhịn được sợ hãi phục tùng.

_**''Vậy mà cậu vẫn là kẻ dám trái lời tôi, Taiga. Có lời giải thích nào cho việc này không?''** _

Kagami không nao núng, môi nở nụ cười bất đắc dĩ. Thật là, cái tên Akashi này, đỡ hơn nhiều rồi mà vẫn kiêu ngạo hết nói nổi. May là tính nóng nảy của anh bớt hơn ngày trước rồi, không thôi thì lại xảy ra một cuộc thảm sát giữa hai người mất.

_**'Thôi nào, Akashi. Chúng ta mãi mới gặp lại nhau sau một quãng thời gian dài, tôi chỉ nghĩ cuộc gặp nhau giữa những người... bạn thì có lẽ một quán cà phê ấm cúng sẽ phù hợp hơn là một nhà hàng sang trọng quá mức. Ít ra ở đây tôi nghĩ chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện được nhiều và gần gũi, thoải mái hơn. Và cậu cũng nên được nghỉ chút khỏi chốn xa hoa cứng nhắc đó. Dù sao, cậu đã có thể bắt mọi người đi nếu cậu thực sự ghét việc này rồi, Boss - chan ...ạ.''** _

Kagami đối diện với ánh mắt chết chóc của đế vương, vệ sĩ đứng đằng sau trong lòng thầm mặc niệm cho anh - kẻ to gan dám gọi ông chủ Seijuuro là ''Boss - chan'' kia - được chết toàn thây.

_**''...Ha. Cậu có vẻ tự tin quá đấy, Taiga. Cũng không sai, nhưng dám võ đoán một cách ngu ngốc vậy không phải là một ý hay đâu. Quả nhiên tôi vẫn đúng, bao nhiêu năm rồi cậu vẫn còn ngờ nghệch như thế. Không sửa được cách dùng kính ngữ 'ạ' dù đã hơn ba mươi, thật đáng buồn đấy.''** _

Trước sự ngạc nhiên của họ, Akashi không giết Kagami mà chỉ cười hừ một tiếng rồi ngồi xuống giữa bàn một cách rất tự nhiên, như thể đây là nơi đây thuộc quyền anh ta sở hữu không bằng. 

Cậu vệ sĩ trẻ đứng sau dụi dụi mắt, đùa à! Boss vừa cười kìa! Không phải nụ cười rét lạnh mọi hôm nữa, thậm chí trông ông chủ có vẻ vui thật sự, hoàn toàn thả lỏng. Như thể đọc được tâm chí tên vệ sĩ, Akashi quay ra phóng một cái nhìn làm cậu chàng kia sợ nhũn cả chân. Boss... Boss thật sự rất đáng sợ!

Kagami thở dài lần thứ n trong ngày, anh đã nghĩ chọn nơi này sẽ là một ý hay (trước đó Kagami còn định rủ mọi người ra Maji Burger cơ) dù sao quán cà phê bé nhỏ ấm cúng này là một địa điểm tuyệt vời cho cuộc tụ tập gặp gỡ của những người bạn cũ và cũng có vẻ ít khả năng có ai đó nhận ra họ. 

Nhưng anh đã nhầm. Quả nhiên không thể đánh giá thấp độ nổi bật của sáu tên kia được. 

Và thế hệ trẻ ngày nay cập nhật nhanh thật.

 _' **'Ê ê, nhìn kìa, có phải họ không vậy? Thế hệ kì tài trước đây đó!''**_ Một nữ sinh tóc ngắn liếc sang, thì thầm một cách đếch-được-khẽ-lắm với nhóm bạn của mình. Thậm chí một vài cậu nam sinh cũng ngồi gần đó góp chuyện.

 _' **'Thế ...hệ kì tài?''** _Một giọng cô gái nào đó thắc mắc hỏi, trên mình khoác đồng phục của Shuutoku.

 _' **'Đấy là cách họ từng được gọi hồi còn trung học vì họ là những thiên tài bóng rổ. Đừng có nhìn tớ thế, tớ xem bóng rổ có chết ai đâu! Với lại sáu người bọn họ được coi như là huyền thoại ở các trường đấy, thậm chí đến giờ họ vẫn thực sự là những người nổi tiếng.''** _Cô gái tóc ngắn ban nãy nói cực kì hào hứng.

 _' **'Kyaa~! Đúng thật kìa! Kise Ryouta kìa! Yaaa~~ Thật không thể tin được! Sao lại đẹp vậy chứ, tớ chết mất thôi ~!''**_ Giọng nữ thánh thót từ một người khác xoắn xuýt, như hận không thể chạy lại xin chữ kí thần tượng. 

_' **'Kia là... Akashi Seijuuro?!? Tớ từng nhìn thấy anh ấy trên những tờ báo và phỏng vấn, ông chủ thiên tài của một trong những tập đoàn hùng mạnh đó hả?! Lại còn là thành viên tham gia chính trị nữa. Thật ngầu quá! Tuy anh ấy hơi thấp hơn tớ nghĩ.''**_ Cậu trai ngây ngô nào đó thì thầm, bỗng sau lưng thấy hơi lạnh, gió sao?

_**''Mái tóc tím ... Murasakibara đó sao?! Anh ấy cao lớn quá! Nhưng những món tráng miệng anh ấy làm ra lại tinh tế đến khó tin. Hôm trước tớ xem trên tờ Pastry world, món bánh ấy đẹp như một tác phẩm nghệ thuật vậy! Còn hương vị của nó được đầu bếp Lumiere khen hết lời!''** _

_**''Nè nè, còn kia không phải Midorima Shintarou sao? Lông mi anh ấy dài và đẹp thật đó. Ghen tị quá đi~ Cái lục lạc kia... hình như là Lucky item của anh ấy? Bố tớ kể bác sĩ này từ những ngày trẻ đã làm cho ông và đồng nghiệp bất ngờ vì tài năng của anh ấy rồi. Nghe nói anh ấy xuất sắc đến mức hầu như bất cứ cuộc phẫu thuật nào vào tay Midorima cũng đều thành công cả.''** _

**_''Thiệt hả? Nghe kì diệu vậy? Ô, nhưng người kia thì tớ biết. Thấy không, cái người đen đen tóc xanh navy đó đó? Đấy là Aomine Daiki - san, Cảnh sát trưởng Tokyo. Có một lần tớ tận mắt chứng kiến anh ta áp giải tội phạm, ngầu cực. Mỗi tội hơi khó gần, cơ mà kiểu bad boy thế cũng cool đó chứ!''_ **

**_''Thôi đi thím ơi, làm như tiếng anh bập bõm chưa đủ sao mà còn bát boi bát biếc với cu (cool) này cú nọ. Ơ, thế còn người tóc xanh nhạt kia... là ai vậy? Hay là không phải trong thế hệ kì tài? Mà quái quỷ, tớ nhớ ban nãy có ai ngồi đấy đâu.''_ **

**_''Ngốc thế! Chưa từng nghe chuyện về bóng ma thứ sáu và thành viên số 10 của Seirin sao? Cậu là con dân Shuutoku đấy, sao mà hết không biết về thế hệ kì tài cùng Midorima - san với Kuroko - san thì vô vọng rồi. Cậu sống ở trên núi suốt thời gian qua hả?? Đó chính là Kuroko Tetsuya, trước đó thì người ta không hề biết đến anh ta nhưng sau trận đấu định mệnh của trường chúng ta với Seirin và giải Winter Cup thì tin đồn về anh ấy giữa các đội chơi bóng rổ lan như vũ bão vậy. Anh ấy gần như có thể tàng hình trên sân đấu luôn đó!''_ **

**_''Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko... A, không phải tên tác giả của mấy cuốn tiểu thuyết nổi tiếng đấy sao? Bà chị tớ có cả một tủ sách của anh ấy đó, thậm chí còn gặp xin tái bút hẳn hoi. Hình như tác phẩm của Kuroko đều bán chạy nhất trong các tiệm, nhưng ít người từng trực tiếp nhìn thấy nhà văn bí ẩn đấy. Quả thật giống hệt như chị tớ kể, anh ấy mờ nhạt thật, trông lại nhỏ nhắn nữa.''_ **

**_''Trời ưiiii!! Trông họ trẻ quá, có thật là đã ngoài 30 rồi không vậy?!! Aaaa, đẹp trai quá điii! Tớ ngất mất ~''_ **

**''...Liêm sỉ của các cậu ở đâu vậy?''** Cô bạn thắc mắc về thế hệ kì tài lúc trước nhìn đám bạn mình một cách không thể sốc hơn.

**_''Vì trai đẹp, liêm sỉ chỉ là thứ vứt đi! Trai đẹp chính là chân lí!''_ **

_**''...''**_ Cô gái quyết định lơ đi lũ bạn đang bận quắn quéo fangirl, nhìn sang bàn phía bên kia. Vậy còn người đàn ông tóc đỏ lửa đó, là ai vậy?

Kagami hẳn nhiên nghe hết được cuộc tám nhảm của mấy nhóc học sinh kia. Mà muốn không nghe cũng khó, nói to như thế kia mà. Nhưng so với cái chợ ngay trước mặt anh đây thì tiếng trò chuyện đấy chỉ là muỗi thật: 

Kise ngồi khóc nháo giả vờ với khuôn mặt cún con, không những thế lại còn quay sang chí chóe cả với Aomine. Mà giọng hai người này thì lớn chết đi được, nhất là ông bạn nào đó dù đã làm cảnh sát thì vẫn chẳng chững chạc lên được bao nhiêu, cứ oang oang nói. Kuroko ngồi bên cạnh mặt bất cần đời, vừa uống sinh tố vanilla yêu thích vừa xem màn kịch ''tình củm thân thiết giữa báo đen và cún vàng''. Akashi vẫn giữ phong thái lịch thiệp và sang trọng của mình giữa đống nhốn nháo, điềm đạm nói chuyện với Midorima - người thỉnh thoảng lại nhìn hai tên ngố đang cãi nhau một cách khinh bỉ. Murasakibara bình thản ngồi ngốn đống đồ ngọt của mình. Kagami rất biết ơn vì trước đấy cậu ta đã gửi tặng mình một hộp bánh, nhưng anh thực sự không thể đếm nổi đây là cái bánh su kem thứ mấy anh chàng màu tím này ăn rồi. Đến cả lần Kagami đói nhất anh cũng không ăn nhiều như thế!

Mấy cô cậu kia vừa gọi họ là gì? Thế hệ kì tài, thế hệ màu nhiệm vừa ngầu vừa đẹp?

Có mà thế hệ kì quặc hay thế hệ màu mè thì đúng hơn! Kagami hừ nhẹ nghĩ.

 ** _''Sao thế? Nhớ tụi này sao mà ngắm kĩ vậy? Lâu rồi không thấy, giờ mày lại đổ vẻ đẹp trai của tao rồi phải hơm~?''_** Bắt gặp ánh nhìn chăm chú của Kagami, Aomine nở nụ cười đểu ngứa đòn, trêu chọc hỏi.

 _ **''...Chết mịa mày đi, đồ cục than. Bố có chết cũng đếch đổ mày.''**_

Cả đám bỗng im re, rồi phá lên cười, cả Akashi và Kuroko cũng cong môi (Kagami biết thế là họ rất vui rồi).

Đôi mắt ruby vẫn nhìn nhóm người trước mặt một cách dịu dàng, mỉm cười nhẹ hạnh phúc. 

Sau buổi chơi bóng rổ với lũ trẻ ở Seirin, trái tim anh đã bùng cháy lại với từng khoảnh khắc trên sân bóng rộng lớn ấy. Và giờ được ở bên những người bạn mà anh yêu quý, những đối thủ mà anh hết sức trân trọng, kỉ niệm sống lại như thể tất cả chỉ mới là ngày hôm qua. 

Kí ức cũng lạ lùng lắm, chắc do anh già rồi. Có cái mờ nhạt, có cái lại sắc nét rõ ràng.

Thời gian trôi, họ cũng thay đổi. 

Nhưng cũng thật tốt là họ không hoàn toàn thay đổi. 

Kagami chợt nhận thấy đời mình ít có gì phải nuối tiếc. 

Anh nhớ và yêu từng giây phút được ở bên đồng đội, bên lũ dở hơi này, bên bóng rổ. Bóng rổ cũng giống như cuộc đời, bóng rổ chính là cuộc đời, bóng rổ đã đem đến cho Kagami cuộc đời. Không có nó, anh sẽ chẳng có tình bạn với Kuroko, chẳng có Kagami Taiga tiền phong một thời của Seirin, chẳng có quan hệ gì với mọi người. Nhưng chân chính làm cho Kagami hạnh phúc, lại là quãng thời gian chơi bóng rổ cùng họ, ở bên họ, là những con người đã sát cánh bên anh.

Nếu có một điều hối tiếc, thì đó là chưa thể chữa lành vết thương của họ sớm hơn, là đã có những phút yếu lòng mà không dùng hết sức. Thế hệ kì tài không nói và trông họ lúc nào cũng ổn, nhưng Kagami nhận ra được chứ, tổn thương sâu sắc từ kỉ niệm trong quá khứ nơi đáy mắt họ.

Giờ thì ổn rồi. 

_**''Này...''**_ Cuối cùng Aomine và Kise cũng im lặng đi chút ít. Sáu đôi mắt màu sắc khác nhau nhìn về phía âm thanh nhỏ vừa thốt ra người đàn ông to cao, khác với vẻ ngoài có chút dữ dằn giờ đang cuộn mình ấm áp trong chiếc áo khoác cùng khăn choàng, mắt lim dim như sắp ngủ.

Hẳn là do tác dụng của cốc cà phê nâu ngọt, hoặc là do ở góc này rất ấm và mãi mới được nghỉ ngơi sau một tuần vất vả mà Kagami cảm giác thư thái biết chừng nào. 

Kagami nhìn nhìn sáu tên hâm đang trừng mình khó hiểu, đôi môi mỉm cười rồi mấp máy thủ thỉ:

_**''Tớ cũng đã nhớ sáu tên ngốc nhà các cậu nhiều lắm đấy.''** _

Sau đó, Kagami khẽ khép mi, rơi vào giấc ngủ êm ái. Trước khi khép mi, hình như anh thấy nụ cười trìu mến của Kuroko và vẻ mặt kì lạ của đám ngốc kia nữa.

_Chả sao cả nếu cuộc sống vội vã này có biến ta thành những người khác thế nào so với trước đây đi chăng nữa. Mọi thứ đều sẽ ổn thôi, miễn là chúng ta còn nhớ..._

Trong suy nghĩ cuối trước lúc được ôm trọn bởi giấc mơ, Kagami đã nghĩ: Nếu như có một cơ hội nữa quay trở lại những kỉ niệm ấy chỉ trong một thoáng, cũng sẽ thật tuyệt biết bao.

_Từng khoảnh khắc đều trở nên thật ngọt ngào, nếu như ta nhận ra điều đó._

===============================================

Ngày 10/02/2004, 7400 từ.

Hiền Trang

Thấy mình siêng năng quá, mà cũng dài dòng quá. Người ta viết 1 chap dài thì 3000 từ, mình chạy phát: 7400 từ :v. Trang dồn công sức lắm luôn đó.

Mọi người thương thương nhớ nhấn kudos bình chọn với theo dõi cho mình vui và có động lực nha! :333 

And just curious, but are there any foreign readers here? If there are, then I want to say hello, hope you enjoy the story and please leave a comment and vote to encourage me. Thank you! :33 And if you really want to read this in English, I translated it but it won't be perfect so, you can still read it if you want to.


	3. Lời phù hộ của thần mang nỗi đau - God bless you...

Chưa bao giờ thấy cặm cụi tìm ảnh cho truyện lại đáng giá như bức này. Đẹp đến đau đớn...

__________________________________

Ngoài cửa sổ, những tia nắng đầu sớm mai nghịch ngợm trèo lên mái nhà, trườn qua ban công, ngó vào khung cửa nhỏ của những căn hộ. Mấy chú chim sẻ đậu trên cành cao, rũ bộ lông ướt sương của mình, tò mò nghiêng đầu nhìn đám trẻ con đang gọi nhau í ới chơi đùa cùng bóng bác đưa thư lớn tuổi đang đạp chiếc xe cũ qua từng con ngõ. 

Một chú chim xanh nhỏ xinh đẹp đậu lên bậu cửa sổ kia, chớp chớp con ngươi đen láy dịu hiền nhìn mái tóc đỏ nằm yên lành bên đống chăn nệm. Hót mấy tiếng lanh lảnh, con chim ngước nhìn lần cuối rồi vỗ cánh bay đi.

''Reng reng, reng reng,...''

Tiếng kêu bíp bíp của đồng hồ báo thức đánh thức người con trai đang say giấc nồng. 

Vươn tay theo thói quen tắt cái thứ âm thanh ồn ào, Kagami nhập nhèm mở mắt, cảm giác lim dim, lâng lâng dễ chịu sau một giấc ngủ dài vẫn còn vương lại: Thực sự, cảm giác như được nằm trên một cục kẹo bông mềm mại khổng lồ mỗi khi rời khỏi miền đất của những giấc mơ luôn khiến người ta tự nhủ chỉ muốn ngủ thêm chút nữa. 

Khẽ rên nhẹ, anh duỗi người trên giường đầy mệt mỏi, miệng thì thầm: 

_**''Ưm... Đã sáng rồi sao?...''** _

_Đợi đã, buổi sáng? Phòng ngủ? Báo thức?_

Kagami mở choàng mắt, mọi sự mơ hồ, ngái ngủ bị đánh bay đi đâu hết. Ngồi bật dậy nhanh đến mức suýt thì chúi đầu khỏi giường rơi xuống đất, đôi mắt hồng ngọc mở to, chớp chớp nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh. 

Đã có buổi sáng nào bạn thức dậy và tự dưng đếch biết mình đang ở đâu, tại sao mình đang ở đây, thậm chí nghi ngờ tự hỏi mình có đúng là mình hay không? Hoặc thậm chí chỉ đơn giản là cảm thấy quá sốc, quá mệt mỏi và bối rối ngay khi vừa mới thức dậy?

Kagami đang ở trong một hoàn cảnh y như vậy.

Trong phim ảnh hay truyện tranh, nhân vật thường sẽ hét lên đúng không? Nhưng chúng ta thừa biết là không phải ai cũng thừa năng lượng thế. Và Kagami đã nói điều mà bất cứ ai, cả bạn và tôi có thể đều đã từng rồi, bất cứ ai sẽ làm vào hoàn cảnh đấy, vào một buổi sáng khiến ta uể oải kinh hồn.

Anh buột miệng thốt ra một từ thể hiện tất cả tâm trạng rối bời mỏi mệt:

**_''Sh*t.''_ **

Thứ lỗi cho Kagami, anh cũng nóng nảy không kém tên Aho kia là bao.

**_*****_ **

Được rồi, Kagami bình tĩnh hít thở nghĩ. Anh cần tỉnh táo lại, suy xét mọi sự việc đã. 

Trước hết là làm thế quái nào lại là buổi sáng và anh lại đang nằm trên giường ngủ một cách yên bình thế này? Kagami nhớ rõ, mình trò chuyện cùng sáu người kia trong quán cà phê giản dị đó rồi ngủ thiếp đi. Vậy làm sao lại về nhà rồi? Đừng nói là một trong số đám 'người nổi tiếng' kia cõng anh về đấy nhá! Mà Kagami lại nhớ là mình ngủ rất sâu, rất ngon. Chẳng nhẽ... 

Trong đầu chàng trai tóc đỏ hiện ra một cái kết luận: Chứng say cà phê là có thật? Và anh say bí tỉ chỉ vì hai ly cà phê nâu sau đó được đưa về đây? Aaaa! Thế thì mất mặt quá trước bạn bè quá đi!! 

Ba mươi tuổi có hơn lại đi say, mà say cà phê chứ chẳng phải rượu bia gì, đúng là ngượng chết!

Cơ mà không đúng. Kagami dừng việc ôm mặt với cái suy nghĩ không-hề-phi-logic kia, cặp lông mày đậm nhíu lại quan sát. Căn phòng này mới trông qua thì quen thuộc, không nghi ngờ gì nó là của Kagami nhưng trông thật khác. 

Không có móc treo áo đồng phục và mũ bảo hộ, không có tập giấy đơn báo cáo về các vụ hỏa hoạn cùng công việc dày cộp trên giá sách, đến cả cái bàn trông cũng có vẻ lạ, nó bé hơn bình thường, trống trơn, cái giường có vẻ nhỏ hơn cùng bộ chăn nệm này nữa: anh nhớ mình đã cất bộ chăn gối này đi lâu rồi mà. Cả cách bài trí cũng hơi khác, không đến mức Kagami không nhận ra nhưng hoàn toàn không phải căn phòng ngủ quen thuộc anh nhìn thấy mỗi sáng đi làm. 

Nó trông như... Khuôn mặt cương nghị hoàn toàn sửng sốt khi nhận ra một sự thật: Tất cả cách sắp xếp đơn sơ này, thực giống hệt như những ngày đầu anh mới đến đây sống ở Nhật Bản khi còn trẻ. Đây là một trò chơi khăm ai bày ra sao? 

Nhưng vừa nghĩ thế xong, Kagami trừng mắt nhìn hai cánh tay của mình, ánh mắt hoảng hốt. 

Tay của anh thật nhỏ và yếu quá! 

Thôi được rồi, tay anh vẫn săn chắc, nhưng so với đôi tay mạnh mẽ thường ngày của một người lính cứu hỏa thành nghề và cũng là người đã từng chơi cả nghìn trận bóng rổ trong từng ấy năm trời thì nó trở nên lạ lẫm như đây là tay của một chàng trai trẻ khỏe mạnh nào đó mà thôi chứ không phải tay người đã trải thăng trầm cuộc sống như Kagami. Cả những vết sẹo cùng vết thương trên cánh tay anh cũng biến đâu mất rồi?? 

Nghi hoặc, Kagami nhìn xuống bộ đồ mình đang mặc, vén chiếc áo ba lỗ đen lên nhìn cơ thể của mình rồi há hốc miệng. Kiểm tra nhìn lại mấy lần cơ thể trẻ trung sáu múi, không có lấy một vết bầm sẹo, bỏng xước của những lần bị thương khi làm nhiệm vụ trước đây của mình, Kagami cứng đơ người ngước lên và thấy bóng mình trong gương: vẫn là khuôn mặt cương trực cùng mái tóc như rực cháy trong màu nắng và đôi mắt sâu hun hút màu đỏ thường ngày, nhưng trông trẻ hơn rất nhiều, rõ rệt là khuôn mặt và thân hình của một chàng trai đang tuổi ăn tuổi lớn.

Ôi không, đây hẳn là một giấc mơ đi!

Không, không phải mơ, là một cơn ảo tưởng thì đúng hơn. Chắc chắn là tên Aomine hay ai đó xấu tính đã chuốc thêm cà phê nâu (?) khi biết anh bị say thứ đó và giờ anh chỉ đang nằm mộng tưởng thôi, Kagami tự huyễn hoặc bản thân. 

Chỉ tiếc là kể cả khi đã dụi mắt và tự cấu lên chính mình đến đau điếng, cảm xúc vẫn quá chân thật. Vậy đây là thế giới thực, không phải là một cơn chiêm bao điên rồ.

Coi như anh bị điên đi, việc này không thể nào xảy ra được. Tuy từng nghe loáng thoáng về mấy thứ tưởng tượng thế này từ Angelica mỗi lần chị ấy đọc xong một cuốn sách nào đấy, nhưng việc như vậy thật sự xảy ra là quá hão huyền!

Xin chúa Giêsu, Amaterasu hay thần phật, lạy tám phương trời mười phương đất, thánh thần nào cũng được, hãy cho con biết điều con đang nghĩ chỉ là ảo tưởng đi! 

Bàn tay run run vươn ra định với lấy chiếc điện thoại, vừa chạm đến lại rụt đi như bị phỏng. Kagami chần chừ, không dám mở điện thoại ra và nhìn vào màn hình để thực sự chốt lại cho ý nghĩ ngay giờ của mình là đúng hay sai. Thà anh tin là mình đã say cà phê, được Thế hệ kì tài vác về nhà, bị họ sắp xếp lại đồ đạc một cách tự nhiên rồi đưa đi làm vật thí nghiệm cho một cuộc phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ nào đó của Midorima còn hơn là mọi sự đúng như suy đoán dở hơi trong óc lúc này.

Chậm chạp nhấc chiếc điện thoại, hồi hộp bật lên và ngay khi nhìn thấy dòng thời gian trên màn hình nhỏ, Kagami cảm thấy mình ngất luôn cũng được. 

''Ngày 10 tháng 10 năm 20XX, Tokyo...''

_**''Cái quái gì...?! Là thật sao trời?!!? Ôi, vì sao chứ, cái thân tôi...''** _

Quả nhiên, Kagami đau khổ nghĩ, anh đúng là không được ông trời yêu quý mà.

========================================

Sau một quãng thời gian ''nho nhỏ'' chấn chỉnh lại tinh thần (mà thực chất là dành để tự kỉ hoảng loạn một mình), Kagami thở dài lết cái xác già, mà giờ cũng không còn già nữa, ra khỏi phòng ngủ, trên đầu còn mấy cục u do tự đập vào thành giường. 

Vào phòng tắm, Kagami thay đồ, vệ sinh cá nhân rồi rửa mặt. Làn nước mát trong đem đến sự dễ chịu, giúp người ta cảm thấy khoan khoái và tỉnh ngủ hơn. Những giọt nước long lanh vương trên hàng mi dài, chảy xuống gò má màu bánh mật cùng cái mũi cao, vài lọn tóc mềm mại ướt đẫm, nước lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn càng làm đôi mắt đỏ thẫm mạnh mẽ thêm trong trẻo. 

Ngước lên nhìn người trong gương, Kagami ngoéo ngoéo khóe miệng. 

Thật không thể tin được! 

Kagami nghĩ mình thật sự có vấn đề về đầu óc đến nơi rồi!

Đến tận giờ anh vẫn không dám tin. Du hành thời gian hay trở về quá khứ nghe như thể một cuốn tiểu thuyết viễn tưởng nào đó vậy. Nếu ngày trước có người bảo Kagami là anh có thể quay ngược thời gian trở về ngày xưa thì hẳn anh đã bật cười rồi. 

Và giờ thì nhìn xem! Anh đã xuyên không về quá khứ. Đừng hỏi sao Kagami biết đến mấy từ đó, đi mà hỏi bà chị đồng nghiệp suốt ngày lải nhải và nhồi nhét vào đầu anh những thứ không bình thường ý! 

Tuyệt thật, vậy là anh hầu như chắc chắn mình không có cách nào đảo ngược đống rắc rối này lại cả! Bảo Kagami đi tìm phù thủy hay ba cái lăng nhăng gì đấy thì còn khuya. Tức là giờ, theo như những lời vàng ngọc mà bà chị Angelica từng kể về truyện, chàng trai tóc đỏ chỉ có thể tiếp tục sống lại những tháng ngày tuổi xuân đầy drama của mình mà thôi. 

Đúng là đau đầu! Kagami hậm hực nghĩ, miệng gặm nốt bữa sáng mới làm xong của mình. 

May mắn thay, với cái đầu suy nghĩ đơn giản như của Kagami, chỉ mất một lúc để anh cảm thấy chấp nhận được cái việc mình đang trở về thời niên thiếu. 

OK, fine, cái gì đã đến rồi thì thôi. Mặc kệ nó, cũng chẳng về được tuổi ba mươi nữa rồi. Ngoại trừ bóng rổ ra và trong công việc cứu người của mình trước kia ra, bắt Kagami phải chăm chú quá mức vào mấy thứ phức tạp tiểu tiết thì hơi bị khó. 

_Thôi thì cứ coi như trải qua lại một quãng thời gian đi, coi như kí ức kia là của mình đời trước vậy. Đỡ lằng nhằng._

Cặp lông mày kì lạ nhíu lại khó chịu. Nhưng tự dưng bị biến thành ''tôi của ngày xưa'' thế này cũng chẳng phải dễ nuốt gì.

Nghe thì có vẻ như là một cơ hội chứ với linh hồn con người suốt ngày chỉ cần thức ăn, bóng rổ, công việc, tự tìm niềm vui, đã đi qua đến gần nửa đời người như Kagami thì việc này phiền chết đi được. Nó giống như cái lần Kagami vui vui vẻ vẻ vì tự mình làm hết một tờ đề toán dài dằng dặc để rồi hôm sau đùng phát tờ giấy mất bài một phần rồi mình phải ngồi làm lại vậy.

Kể cả khi anh có từng nghĩ đến việc nếu có thể trở về ngày xưa sẽ thật tuyệt biết bao, ý của anh cũng hoàn toàn không hề nghĩ đến thứ viển vông như vậy cũng có thể đến, ít nhất là không thể đến với một người chẳng có gì để coi là 'được chọn' như mình.

Bước vào phòng khách đơn điệu, Kagami không nhịn được cảm thấy vừa xa lạ vừa hoài niệm. Bộ bàn ghế sa lông gọn ghẽ còn chưa tháo hết bọc, chiếc tivi mới toanh đặt trên kệ tủ chưa đựng gì nhiều ngoài vài cuốn tạp chí NBA, báo buổi sáng, thư từ. Bàn uống nước cũng chẳng bày biện gì, ở một góc phòng còn đặt vài chồng hộp các tông chưa kịp dỡ. Đến nhà bếp sát bên cũng không có gì đáng kể, vật dụng làm bếp vẫn còn cần lấy ra kha khá.

Căn hộ này đến cả sau khi Kagami tham gia NBA, dừng lại rồi trở về Nhật, anh vẫn ở lại chỗ này. 

Kagami là một người sống rất đơn giản nên kể cả khi đấy, anh cũng không trang hoàng thêm gì quá lòe loẹt. Chỉ là nhìn vào căn hộ rộng lớn chưa sửa sang, sắm sửa gì lắm, còn trống trải trước mắt làm anh giật mình bất giác nhận ra cuộc sống của mình đã từng thay đổi nhiều như thế nào cho đến khi mình đã ngoài ba mươi.

Thiếu tủ giày thể thao to đùng Aomine từng đóng giúp cùng rổ bóng có đến cả chục quả của Kagami, thiếu mất những hộp bánh ngọt nho nhỏ hoặc vài túi hoa quả Murasakibara thỉnh thoảng đưa hay đặt trên bàn, thiếu mất những cuốn tạp chí thời trang đầy hình người mẫu nam tóc vàng với đống áo khoác, khăn choàng mà Kise hay tha sang, thiếu mất cái đồng hồ cổ bằng gỗ kì cục Midorima từng tặng, thiếu mất chồng sách tiểu thuyết cùng giấy bút của Kuroko gửi và tờ lịch rất đẹp mà cậu tự tay làm, thiếu mất bàn cờ shogi kèm với những bức tranh đẹp anh nhận từ Akashi, thiếu mất những bức ảnh họ cùng chụp để trên giá, ...

Cuộc sống của anh đã ngập tràn sắc màu biết bao so với những ngày đầu tiên như thế này. Lắc lắc đầu, trong lòng thầm tự nhủ, thật không hiểu sao lại nhớ bọn họ rồi. Thậm chí đến bé cún Nigou anh sợ thế mà còn nhớ, đúng là xúc động quá mà.

Thở dài, bóng dáng cao lớn ngồi lên ghế sô pha, dọn dẹp sắp xếp nốt những đồ trong hộp chưa dỡ. 

Nếu như đúng theo ngày trên điện thoại cùng trí nhớ, thời điểm này, Kagami mới về Nhật Bản được có vài ngày, trước khi đăng kí vào Seirin vài tháng. Nhìn thôi cũng biết, căn phòng này ở chưa được mấy hôm, anh còn phải nhanh chóng dọn xếp mọi thứ nữa.

Dù sao còn nhớ những ngày đầu mới về đây, nhà cửa lộn xộn làm Kagami mệt chết đi được. 

Vừa làm, Kagami vừa vẫn cáu kỉnh nghĩ ngợi. Anh còn chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại tự dưng bị lôi một mạch về quá khứ thế này. May là kinh nghiệm bình tĩnh trong nguy hiểm gian khó của người lính cứu hỏa ngoài ba mươi đã giúp vớt vát tí bình tĩnh chứ không Kagami cũng đến cho là chính mình bị khùng rồi. (Tất nhiên còn lâu anh mới thừa nhận mình đã suýt hét vào gối cho đỡ ấm ức và run như cầy sấy lúc đầu vì sợ có con ma nào bắt anh đến đây. Không, anh không thừa nhận)

_Rốt cuộc vì cái gì mà mình lại quay về cơ chứ?_

Đôi mắt ruby khẽ cụp lại.

_Và quay về thế này... liệu có tốt thật không?_

Bỗng có một cảm giác kì lạ thao thúc, Kagami hướng đến một thùng bìa ngay cạnh, chạm tay đến một cuốn album đã cũ. 

Bìa in bên ngoài đã phai màu nhưng vẫn có thể mang máng thấy được sắc xanh lam bầu trời một thời của nó. Cuốn tập dày như một tập truyện dài, đính kèm dây viền vàng, họa tiết tinh xảo, đi chung với một quyển sổ nho nhỏ màu hồng đỏ in hình hoa anh đào bên cạnh. Hẳn là cuốn album này đã bị cất đi rất lâu rồi, bụi phủ mờ che đi dòng chữ bên ngoài cả hai cuốn.

Bằng cách nào đó, Kagami cảm thấy nó thật quen thuộc. Nó đem lại cho anh cảm giác thân thương, nhẹ nhàng xen lẫn một chút đau xót xa lạ. 

Tiếng chuông điện thoại chợt đổ khiến đôi tay đang định lật xem cuốn tập khựng lại. Vừa nhìn đến cái tên trên màn hình, đôi mắt rực lửa bỗng lay động ngỡ ngàng. Hồi chuông vẫn cứ đổ dồn dập, cứng đầu, không dừng lại. Bàn tay bủn rủn mãi mới nhấn được nút trả lời. Đôi môi mỏng run rẩy, Kagami cảm thấy cổ họng khô khốc. Tưởng như phải gồng hết sức lực, giọng nói khàn khàn của anh mới thốt ra được:

_**''A.. Alô..''** _

**_''Alô? Taiga hả con? Taiga - chan, con quá đáng lắm đó! Sang Nhật mấy hôm rồi không gọi. Có biết Papa lo cho con thế nào không? Papa nhớ con lắm à nha~ Bé hổ con của papa có nhớ Papa không nè?~''_ **

Giọng nói trầm thấp của một người đàn ông trung niên vang qua đầu máy điện thoại, thể hiện rõ sự tí ta tí tởn của một ông bố ngốc yêu con. 

Ngay giây phút nghe thấy nghe thấy giọng nói thân thương ấy, Kagami gục xuống mà vỡ òa trong xúc động. 

_Bố. Là bố. Thật là bố rồi..._

_**''Taiga? Bé con của Papa sao vậy? Con đang... khóc sao?!''** _

_**''B-Bố... Papa... Là bố thật đó sao...? Bố, bố đây rồi... Papa của con...''** _ _**  
** _

Nghẹn ngào đến không thành tiếng, mỗi chữ thoát ra khỏi cổ họng lại khẩn thiết vội vàng như một kẻ tuyệt vọng đang bám lấy sợi dây hi vọng cuối cùng. Mọi sinh lực như bị rút đi, những giọt nước mắt đong đầy nơi cặp hồng ngọc đang ánh lên cái nhìn đau đớn pha nỗi sướng vui vô bờ. Sống mũi cay cay, tầm nhìn cũng nhòa đi, trái tim đập trong lồng ngực cũng run rẩy.

Cảm xúc trào dâng như từng đợt sóng triều. Hạnh phúc. Ngỡ ngàng. Vui sướng. Nghi ngờ. Đau khổ. Tự trách. Xúc động. Xót xa. Tất cả cuộn trào rồi vỡ òa trong khoảnh khắc.

Từng hơi thở đối với Kagami chợt trở nên khó khăn nặng nề hơn bao giờ hết, anh nín thở. 

Kagami sợ. Sợ hãi điều này sẽ biến mất. Sợ sự nghi hoặc của mình trước đó là đúng, và anh sẽ phải tỉnh dậy khỏi giấc mơ này ngay lập tức, trước khi anh kịp nghe thêm một chút, một chút thôi giọng nói của bố. Trước khi anh kịp nói ra bất cứ thứ gì. Trước khi anh được phép một lần duy nhất nữa nói với ông ấy một điều mà Kagami đã từng nói cả ngàn lần và nguyện lặp lại cả ngàn lần nữa. 

Để nói cho người thân quý giá của mình một điều này thôi. Giọng nói run rẩy chan đầy nước mắt:

_**''Bố.. con thương bố rất nhiều. Cảm ơn bố vì mọi điều, Papa...''** _

_Con thương cái tính dở hơi cám hấp của bố._

_Thương sự ngốc nghếch quan tâm vụng về bố dành cho con._

_Thương việc bố đã cố gắng thế nào để chăm sóc cho con thay cả phần của mẹ._

_Thương cả những giây phút bố con mình bên nhau, cùng chơi bóng rổ, cùng chia sẻ khó khăn..._

_Con yêu và biết ơn bố vì tất cả những điều đấy._

_Cảm ơn trời, vì bố đã là bố của con, vì con được làm con trai của bố._

_Cảm ơn bố, vì đến giây phút cuối cùng của cuộc đời, bố vẫn thương con và mẹ nhiều như vậy._

_Và xin lỗi, vì con chưa thể đem đến cho bố những điều tuyệt vời mà bố từng dành cho con._

Những giọt lệ nóng hổi lăn dài trên gò má. Người con trai tóc đỏ mạnh mẽ bật khóc. Tính cả kiếp trước khi trở về đây, linh hồn Kagami đã là của một người lớn. Nhưng giờ anh lại không thể ngăn những cơn nấc cùng nức nở lúc này đây khi cuối cùng anh cũng được nghe lại giọng nói của bố mình lần nữa.

Mỗi lần nhớ đến hình ảnh bố già yếu nằm trên giường bệnh, miệng lại vẫn cứ toe toét cười vào những ngày cuối của ông ở cuộc sống kia, trái tim Kagami lại rỉ máu. Đến tận giây phút sắp lìa đời, ông vẫn thật bình thản làm sao. 

_Bàn tay già nua gân guốc khẽ xoa má của Kagami. Ông già cười hiền nhìn đứa con trai đã trưởng thành của mình giờ đang đầm đìa nước mắt, thủ thỉ với đôi mắt nhắm dần vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng:_

_''Đây sẽ là lần cuối papa nhìn thấy bé hổ ngốc nghếch của papa rồi. Nào, đừng khóc chứ con. Papa không đi đâu xa đâu. Cuối cùng, papa cũng sắp đi gặp mẹ con rồi. Ngoan, nhớ nhé, bố mẹ vẫn luôn ở bên con mà. Chẳng phải đến cuối ai cũng phải đi xa sao? Chỉ cần thỉnh thoảng con nhớ đến papa và mẹ, papa biết Taiga ngoan sẽ ổn thôi. Bé hổ con của papa, papa thật may mắn làm sao, có thể nhìn con lớn lên như vậy. Nếu mẹ con ở đây, mẹ sẽ tự hào về con nhiều lắm! Xin lỗi con Taiga, papa không giữ được lời hứa chơi bóng rổ cuối tuần với con được rồi. Nhớ tự chăm lo cho bản thân nhé, không được để ốm đâu. Điều tuyệt vời nhất trên đời papa từng có là được ở bên hai mẹ con con đó. Hãy sống thật hạnh phúc nhé, Taiga.''_

_''Papa yêu con và mẹ con nhiều lắm.''_

_Đó là vào một ngày mùa thu lá vàng rụng. Trong căn phòng bệnh viện, vang tiếng khóc kìm nén đau thương của một chàng trai ba mươi tuổi lần thứ hai mất đi một người thân yêu._

Đã gần mười năm Kagami không còn được nghe giọng nói ấy. 

Có những thứ, những người trong cuộc sống này, dù ta quý trọng đến đâu cũng không thể nào giữ bên mãi được. Những người thân, gia đình hay đồng đội tri kỉ, sẽ có lúc bị thời gian tàn nhẫn mang đi. Ta không thể quên đi họ, và cũng chẳng cần quên. Chỉ là sẽ phải quen dần với sự thiếu vắng ấy mà thôi. Kagami biết rõ điều đó và luôn biến tình yêu với họ thành động lực để tiến lên.

Con người ai cũng vậy, vì cuộc sống vẫn trôi qua.

Nhưng đôi khi, chỉ cần một chút thoáng qua thôi cũng được, chúng ta khát khao một khoảnh khắc gặp lại những kỉ niệm mà ta biết sẽ không bao giờ còn đến nữa.

_**''Taiga?? Con có sao không? Sao thế, Papa đây rồi, con đừng lo. Papa cũng rất yêu con! Ngoan, nói cho papa nghe, có phải đứa nào bắt nạt con không?! Nói tên cho Papa, Papa lập tức bay sang xử nó! Đứa nào dám làm Taiga bé nhỏ hiền lành của Papa khóc?!!?''** _

Đầu máy bên kia lập tức lo lắng, cực lực dỗ dành tiếng thút thít của Kagami, giọng nói còn thật sự giận dữ, Kagami có thể tưởng tượng bố mình đang lo cuống cả lên, xắn tay áo sẵn sàng đặt ngay một vé sang Nhật để đánh nhau với người ta. 

Nghĩ đến bộ dáng buồn cười của ông bố hấp hơi, Kagami đang khóc cũng phải phì cười. Thiệt tình, bố lo rằng anh - một người con trai cao lớn, vẻ mặt quyết liệt đến mức này - lại bị người khác bắt nạt đến khóc sao? Đúng là cứ coi anh như em bé yếu đuối không à. 

_**''Pfft, bố ngốc ghê vậy đó. Trông con to lớn như vậy, làm sao lại bị bắt nạt cơ chứ? Người ta có khi còn thấy con đáng sợ, lo bị con bắt nạt kia kìa.''**_

_**''Ể, đứa nào dám bảo con đáng sợ?? Taiga dễ thương của Papa thì tất nhiên không bao giờ làm tổn thương ai cả rồi! Chắc chắn có thằng nào ăn hiếp con nên bé cưng của Papa mới rơi nước mắt như vậy. Đừng có sợ, mau kể cho Papa, Papa sẽ cho nó nhừ đòn!''** _

_**''Ha ha, bố lúc nào cũng lo thái quá vậy cả! Mà con thì đáng yêu nỗi gì?!''**_ Lần nào gọi bố cũng phải nói anh đáng yêu một lần. Anh không có dễ thương!

_**''Taiga của papa đáng yêu thật mà~ Con vẫn chưa nói papa nghe tên xấu xa nào làm con buồn lòng đâu!''** _

_**''Con đã bảo là không có rồi mà. Con chỉ... ăn đá nên sụt sịt mũi mà thôi.''** _

_**''....Taiga - chan, con vẫn tệ nói dối như mọi khi đấy. Ăn đá nên khóc? Nhiều lúc Papa cũng không hiểu logic nói dối vụng về của con hoạt động thế nào luôn.''** _

_**''...''**_ Phải, Kagami biết. Cái đấy đến giờ vẫn không sửa được. Tại sao nói dối lại khó vậy chứ??

_**''Vậy thì tại sao con lại khóc? Nói cho papa đi~ Papa nhất định sẽ giúp con!''** _

_**''...Con chỉ là...''**_ Kagami nghẹn ngào _**''...Chỉ là rất nhớ bố. Nhớ và muốn gặp papa mà thôi.''**_

 _Sau gần mười năm trời. Sự ấm áp của bố và mẹ là một trong những điều mà con nhớ nhất._

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng, rồi giọng nói hiền từ cất lên đầy yêu thương:

_**''Papa cũng rất nhớ con, bé hổ nhỏ. Đáng lẽ ra giờ này papa đang phải ở bên cạnh con mới đúng. Papa xin lỗi. Aaaaa, cái đống công việc chết tiệt này!!! Lâu lắm rồi Taiga mới gọi lại một tiếng 'papa', lại còn nói nhớ và yêu papa nữa. Vậy mà Papa lại không được sang với Tiger nhỏ của ta, tất cả là tại đống việc rắc rối này!!!! Không chịu, papa cũng muốn gặp con trai yêu quý mà ~''** _

Vừa tỏ ra ngầu chưa được bao lâu, tính trẻ con gia truyền lại bộc phát, người đàn ông trung niên than thở, nhõng nhẽo kể lể với con trai. Kagami đảo mắt bất đắc dĩ, lúc nào bố cũng đòi anh gọi 'papa' và trẻ con như vậy. Hẳn mặt vô tư và nóng nảy của Kagami là thừa hưởng từ ông già papa ngốc nghếch này rồi.

 _ **''Nhưng con yên tâm! Tuy là Papa không sang đó ở được với con nhưng có dịp nghỉ, chắc chắn papa bay đến chỗ con liền, con cần gì thì cứ gọi cho papa. Taiga - chan cũng nhớ là phải cẩn thận, không được để bị thương, bị ốm, hay bị cướp sắc hãm hiếp nhớ chưa!!''**_ Câu nói cuối của bố làm Kagami sặc nước bọt ho khù khụ, mặt đỏ hồng lên không biết vì giận, vì nén cười hay vì ngượng.

**_''Bố!!! Bố vừa nói cái gì vậy?!? Cái gì mà cướp sắc với chả hiếp, bố bị lẩm cẩm à?! Con không có phải con gái! Làm sao mà lại bị cướp sắc cho được? Mà cướp thì ai cướp? Ông già này, bố cứ ăn nói linh tinh!''_ **

_**''Đừng nói thế chứ Taiga.''**_ Giọng nói bỗng trở nên nghiêm nghị. Nhưng cái vấn đề dở hơi ổng đang nói làm Kagami không thể thực sự bình tĩnh được! _**''Xã hội nguy hiểm lắm chứ con. Bộ con chưa bao giờ nghe thấy từ 'sắc nam', 'sắc nữ' à? Con rất mạnh mẽ, cái đấy papa biết, nhưng còn ngây ngô quá. Papa chỉ sợ con bị lừa đi mất không hay. Papa sẽ không thể chịu được, nếu như cả con cũng biến mất...''**_ Nỗi buồn sâu lắng trong từng lời của bố khiến đôi mắt đỏ cũng nhuốm lo âu.

_**''Papa...''** _

_**''Cái quan trọng nhất là bé con của papa khiến người ta yêu thương nhiều đến thế, Papa lo là thể nào cũng có mấy đứa dòm ngó muốn cướp về nhà. Nằm đấy mà mơ! Muốn rước con về nhà cũng phải bước qua cái xác già này mới được! Taiga khỏi lo, khi đó, papa nhất định chỉ tuyển con dâu hay con rể tốt nhất cho con mà thôi! Cả thằng bé Tatsuya cũng không ngoại lệ.''**_ Nhanh chóng lấy lại sự hí hửng, người đàn ông trung niên hừ mạnh. Muốn bế Taiga nhà ông về cũng phải là đứa nào đủ tiêu chuẩn mới được.

 _ **''Cái ông bố ngốc này... Con cũng đến chịu bố luôn.''**_ Nụ cười trở lại bên bờ môi, Kagami cảm thấy trái tim được bao bọc trong sự quan tâm ấm áp của người cha đang ở xa. Lâu lắm rồi, anh mới lại trải qua cảm giác được chăm lo và nũng nịu với bố mẹ như một đứa trẻ.

 _Thật tốt quá, có thể lần nữa nói chuyện với bố như vậy._

_**''Con đang làm gì đấy?''**_

**_''Con đang dọn nhà thôi. Dù sao mới đến có vài hôm, người ta chỉ mới bê đồ nội thất và vật dụng đồ đạc vào chứ con cũng chưa sắp xếp hết. Vẫn còn lộn xộn lắm, con cũng không thích để bừa bộn, bố biết mà.''_ **

Vừa nói, Kagami vừa quay xuống, phát hiện ra mình vẫn đang cầm hai cuốn sổ cùng album trên tay, thuận miệng hỏi luôn:

**_''À mà con vừa tìm thấy mấy cuốn album cũ ơi là cũ bố ạ. Nhưng không hiểu sao con lại không nhớ là mình có mang theo. Phải của bố không nhỉ, album xanh và quyển sổ hồng ý?''_ **

Lạ lùng thật, đời trước anh đâu có bất kì ấn tượng với cuốn album này đâu ta?

_**''!! Taiga, con nói là cuốn album màu xanh và quyển sổ màu hồng?''** _

_**''Vâng? Sao vậy papa? Nó quan trọng lắm sao?''**_ Kagami thắc mắc.

 _ **''... Papa cũng không ngờ là con sẽ tìm thấy nó.''**_ Tiếng thở dài não nề của người bố vang lên _**''Ta cứ ngỡ là cuốn album cùng quyển sổ đó sẽ chẳng bao giờ đến tay con.''**_

 _ **''Taiga, cuốn album và quyển sổ là của mẹ con hồi bà ấy còn sống. Mẹ con nói rằng sẽ có một ngày nào đó, nhất định con sẽ trưởng thành lớn khôn, và nếu như cần, cuốn sổ bà ấy để lại sẽ đến bên con. Đáng ra, Papa phải đưa con xem từ lâu rồi. Nhưng papa và mẹ đều biết, con sẽ đau lòng thế nào khi mẹ ra đi, và có những việc mà có lẽ con không cần biết. Nên papa đã cất nó đi, chỉ là giờ con tìm thấy nó, tức là papa không thắng được mama của con rồi nhỉ?''**_ Người đàn ông cười khổ.

Kagami câm lặng, tay cầm tập album, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ đến một điều: cuốn sổ này là của mẹ. Kỉ vật của mẹ để lại cho anh. Nghĩ đến bóng hình dịu hiền nở nụ cười vào những sớm ban mai ấy Kagami lại khát khao gặp mẹ lần nữa, lăn vào vòng tay mẹ hiền và òa khóc như một đứa trẻ. Riêng mẹ là dù có quay lại thế này đi nữa, anh chắc chắn cũng không thể gặp lại.

_**''Taiga, papa biết con đang có rất nhiều suy nghĩ cùng nghi vấn. Nhưng có lẽ cuốn sổ ấy của mẹ con để lại là muốn nhắn nhủ với con. Trong đó có cả bức thư của mẹ con, bà ấy nói nếu con tìm thấy cuốn sổ, hãy để con đọc nó. Tuy papa không rõ hết và cũng không thể trả lời mọi điều, có một điều papa chắc chắn: Mama rất yêu con, bà ấy làm điều này vì lí do gì, trong sổ bà ấy viết gì, Taiga con hãy tự cảm nhận. Giờ papa đi trước nhé, bé con của papa. Nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe, và nhớ... papa hay là mẹ thì đều vẫn yêu con dù ở đâu chăng nữa, nhé con?''** _

_**''...Vâng. Bố cũng giữ sức khỏe, đừng làm việc quá sức. Tạm biệt, papa.''** _

_**''Tạm biệt, bé Taiga - chan.''**_

Trong văn phòng rộng, người đàn ông luống tuổi nhấc tấm ảnh nhỏ đặt trên bàn làm việc lên, ánh mắt âu yếm mà buồn rầu, thở dài lắc đầu: **_''Để lại một cuốn sổ cho thằng bé rồi lại bảo anh cất đi cho đến khi nó tự tìm thấy. Mia à, em đúng là lúc nào cũng vậy toàn làm anh bất ngờ thôi...''_** Ông nhìn về phía chân trời, mỉm cười 

_**''Nhưng tốt quá, Mia ạ. Nhìn xem, vậy là bé con của chúng ta đã lớn rồi.''** _

Kagami ngồi im lặng, khẽ miết tay lên khi nhìn thấy chữ viết nhỏ nhắn thanh lịch của mẹ ngày xưa ngoài bìa sổ, đằng sau lớp bụi dày đặc. 

Bàn tay run rẩy chần chờ, rồi nhẹ nhàng mở cuốn album ra. 

Những tấm hình xếp gọn ghẽ, mỗi bức lại ghi đằng sau một mốc thời gian. Bức ảnh cưới của bố mẹ ở trang đầu tiên, sau đấy là những bức ảnh chụp gia đình nhỏ ấm áp của Kagami. Thật nhiều ảnh của Kagami hồi bé: lần đầu đi xe đạp, những lúc đi chơi công viên, các buổi tiệc sinh nhật,... Trong tấm ảnh nào cũng vậy, bố và mẹ đều nắm tay nhau, nhìn con trai trìu mến và trông họ thật hạnh phúc. 

_Những kí ức mới dịu dàng biết chừng nào..._

Chợt nhận ra trong quyển sổ bên cạnh có gì đó rơi, Kagami mở ra và thấy một bức ảnh: đứa trẻ tóc đỏ nằm trong lòng mẹ ngủ yên lành, còn người phụ nữ mỉm cười ngắm nhìn con, người đàn ông bên cạnh khẽ xoa đầu đứa nhỏ, tay ôm lấy vợ dựa vào vai mình. Đôi mắt ậng nước, chàng trai khẽ chạm vào tấm hình, đằng sau ảnh có dòng chữ nhỏ: ''Taiga bé nhỏ, báu vật của mama và papa''.

_Mẹ.... Mama của con..._

Lật từng trang nhật kí trong cuốn sổ in hình hoa đào, từng dòng một đều là tình yêu chan chứa dành cho chồng và đứa con trai. Ngón tay dài vuốt nhẹ lên những con chữ, nỗi nhớ mong bóng hình của mẹ len lỏi vào tim Kagami.

_''Hôm nay Taiga - chan của mẹ đã biết đạp xe rồi! Con trai mama đúng là giỏi nhất!''_

_''Ngày đầu tiên bé Tiger đi học. Không ở bên con cả ngày, mama sẽ buồn lắm.''_

_''Papa của con ngốc thật đó! Cứ cứng đầu bế cả con với mẹ trong khi mình thì có khỏe gì đâu. Nhưng kể cả thế, papa cũng khá ngầu đấy chứ nhỉ? Bé con của mama, khi lớn lên, chắc chắn sẽ còn ngầu hơn papa cho coi.''_

_''Mama hôm nay không đi xem Taiga chơi bóng được rồi. Chỉ tại mẹ yếu quá. Con khoe là con đã thắng. Con trai của mama tuyệt vời thế cơ mà!''_

_''Hổ con của mẹ rất người lớn nha, biết nghe lời. Anh yêu thì cứ lo lắng mãi, nhưng anh với con đừng gồng cố quá như thế, em thương hai người nhiều lắm...''_

_''....Hôm nay thật mệt quá. Lại một ngày nữa trong phòng bệnh. Nhưng anh yêu và Taiga đã tới thăm mình nên chẳng thấy buồn chút nào, thằng bé kể cho mình về trận bóng rổ, xem chừng con rất vui. Xuân sắp qua mất rồi. Anh yêu có lẽ cũng đã biết bệnh tình của mình. Mình cũng biết. Mình có thể cảm nhận được nó. Thời gian không còn nhiều nữa. Chẳng có gì đáng sợ cả... Nhưng giá như mình có thể ở lại lâu hơn chút. Taiga và anh yêu, không có mình ở bên sẽ vất vả lắm. Chỉ sợ anh yêu sẽ tuyệt vọng, bé hổ cũng sẽ cô đơn một thời gian khi mình đi. Tiếc quá, đã mong là có thể nhìn Taiga lớn lên. Mùa xuân này, chắc vẫn kịp ngắm hoa anh đào cùng hai bố con lần cuối nhỉ?....''_

Cuốn nhật kí dừng lại ở đó. Một dòng tái bút cuối ghi những lời dặn dò của mẹ dành cho bố và lời nhắc về hai bức thư, một gửi bố, một gửi Kagami. Kẹp ở cuối cuốn sổ, một phong thư màu xanh nhạt dấu đỏ được đính cẩn thận, trên phong bì ghi: ''Người gửi: Kagami Mia. Thư dành cho Taiga.'' 

Chàng trai tóc đỏ cầm bức thư trên tay, đôi mắt hồng ngọc cùng hàng mi dài vương đầy nước mắt với trái tim thổn thức giật mình khi nhìn thấy tầm hình trong bì thư và đọc hết những dòng nắn nót trên các trang giấy:

'' _Ngày... tháng... năm...._

_For my beloved Taiga (Gửi đến Taiga thân yêu của mẹ)_

_Gửi đến con: Bé hổ của mẹ. Thiên thần của mẹ. Ánh mặt trời của mẹ._

_Bức thư này mẹ dành cho con. Khi con đọc được những dòng này, có lẽ mẹ cũng chẳng còn ở bên cạnh con và bố nữa rồi. Vì mẹ phải đi một nơi rất xa, xa lắm con ạ, nơi mà đến cuối cùng ai cũng phải đi. Nhưng mama biết, papa của con sẽ chăm sóc thiên thần bé nhỏ thay cho phần mẹ và thiên thần nhỏ cũng rất mạnh mẽ nên sẽ không sao đâu._

_Bé con của mama giờ chắc phải lớn lắm rồi nhỉ? Mama chắc chắn Taiga-chan lớn sẽ rất đẹp trai, còn hơn papa của con ngày trẻ cơ!_

_Mẹ viết bức thư này với không hề có hi vọng con sẽ tìm thấy. Bởi vì cái gì đến sẽ đến, mẹ cũng không thể nói trước được mọi thứ. Nhưng nếu con đang đọc được những dòng viết vụng về của mẹ, tức là con đang trong một tình huống kì lạ mà mẹ biết là con đang rối ren trong lòng._

_Và mẹ cần phải nói với con mà không thể che dấu nữa._

_Taiga ạ, con có còn nhớ những câu chuyện cổ tích ngày xưa mama kể vào mỗi tối đi ngủ không?_

_Con đã hỏi mama trên đời có phép màu và những thứ như số mệnh không. Mẹ đã bảo con là có. Lúc đó mama không hề nói dối con đâu, vì thực sự là có những thứ như thế tồn tại, tuy hiếm và mơ hồ lắm._

_Ví như mẹ chẳng hạn. Mẹ phát hiện mình có được chút sức mạnh ngoại cảm. Không phải là mẹ thấy trước được điều gì sẽ xảy ra hoàn toàn, nhưng mẹ lờ mờ có thể cảm nhận và biết được tương lai, thậm chí nắm được đường đi nước bước của đối thủ. May mắn cũng luôn ở bên mẹ._

_Cô của mẹ, người có cùng khả năng đặc biệt đã rời nhà trở thành nữ tu trong đền, đã dạy cho mama tất cả những bí mật về khả năng này, cả ''lời phù hộ của thần mang nỗi đau'', thứ mà tương truyền có thể giúp thay đổi cả số phận của một người hay mở cánh cổng đễn một thế giới khác._

_Điều này có lẽ một phần nhờ mối liên kết sâu sắc của gia tộc sinh ra mẹ với truyền thuyết về ''lời ban phúc của số phận'' dành cho hậu duệ mang màu tóc rực lửa từ đời tổ tiên đầu tiên, thế hệ của mẹ cũng được truyền là thế hệ cuối có thể xuất hiện sức mạnh này, vì kể từ đời con nó sẽ biến mất. Mẹ giấu kín việc mình có sức mạnh, không ai biết ngoài mẹ và người cô quá cố._

_Mẹ coi nó như một lời nguyền kinh tởm đáng sợ, cái khả năng ấy nhắc nhở mẹ về dòng họ kiệt xuất mà máu lạnh mẹ đang sống và việc mình đang là kẻ cuối cùng cũng như duy nhất sở hữu sức mạnh kì quái còn sót lại của tổ tiên._

_Gia tộc nhà ngoại của con từ xưa đã khá giả và danh tiếng._ _Mama là con gái trưởng của gia đình, ông ngoại con yêu quý mẹ và mong mẹ sẽ cưới lấy một người đàn ông giàu có, phù hợp với địa vị danh giá của mình rồi sống ngoan ngoãn nghe lời và được cung phụng như một bà vợ quý tộc._

_Tất nhiên, mẹ không đồng ý. Mẹ muốn sống một cuộc đời hạnh phúc mà tự do chứ không cần những thứ phù phiếm kia._

_Mama của con đã luôn là một người cứng đầu, Taiga cũng biết rồi đúng không?_

_Mẹ chọn lấy công việc mà mình yêu, tự dựa vào chính bản thân mà cố gây dựng tiếng tăm và kinh nghiệm, học những món võ và chơi bóng rổ - những thứ mà ông ngoại con phản đối vì cho là không hề khuê nữ, thậm chí muốn ra ở một mình nếu như không phải vì lo cho ông con._ _Mama đã thề trước tất cả các tiền bối là mình sẽ không tuân theo bất cứ một cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt hay những yêu cầu thừa kế chỉ vì màu tóc mẹ sở hữu được coi là gần nhất với câu chuyện kể trong họ._

_Ông ngoại con không ngăn được mẹ, và ông cũng đủ sáng suốt nên không hề bắt ép con gái gả cho ai. Mẹ cũng không nghĩ mình sẽ rơi vào lưới tình với bất kì ai, bởi đã bao kẻ chỉ bám vào cái tên, sự giàu có của gia tộc và vẻ ngoài của mẹ để mong trục lợi._

_Đó là cho đến khi mama gặp được papa của con._

_Mama là người con gái của một gia đình giàu có danh tiếng được trọng vọng, còn papa con lúc ấy lại chỉ là một người thanh niên bình thường đã mất cả mẹ lẫn cha._

_Nghe cứ như một câu chuyện từ ngàn xưa con nhỉ?_

_Lúc đầu, mama và papa chỉ là bạn. Sau đó bố mẹ yêu nhau lúc nào không hay._

_Theo đuổi mama là một con đường rất cực khổ. Những người ghen ghét và thèm thuồng cái quyền thừa hưởng mà mama không hề có ý định nhận chỉ biết thêm mắm dặm muối để chia cách bố mẹ._

_Papa con không giàu có nhưng lại chăm chỉ, năng nổ, tuấn tú và quan trọng là mẹ yêu ông ấy và papa của con cũng yêu mẹ vô điều kiện. Có lẽ chính điều đó cũng đã làm một người cứng nhắc như ông của con phải lay động mà đồng ý gả mẹ cho papa. Lúc đầu được cầu hôn, ngoài suy nghĩ của mọi người và ông ngoại, mẹ lại ngần ngừ._

_Mẹ sợ papa con sẽ khổ._

_Gia đình mẹ có rất nhiều điều khác lạ, như lời truyền thuyết về sợi dây số mệnh cho người kế thừa mái tóc đỏ của vị tổ tiên đầu tiên, chưa kể đến rất nhiều người tài giỏi lại có quan niệm khá khắt khe trong tộc, bản thân mẹ cũng không phải hoàn toàn bình thường. Papa con chỉ biết điều đấy một cách mơ hồ. Nếu như papa lấy mẹ, chắc chắn ông ấy sẽ không tiếp quản hay đòi hỏi bất cứ thứ gì từ nhà vợ, nhưng điều đấy cũng sẽ chẳng làm mất hết được những dị nghị đổ lên đầu người mà mẹ yêu. Mẹ thà đau khổ còn hơn ích kỉ để làm tổn thương bố con._

_Chỉ là quả nhiên trước sự chân thành và khăng khăng kiên định trong đôi mắt màu hoàng hôn ấy, mama chẳng còn quan tâm điều gì nữa, chỉ cần ở bên papa là đủ rồi._

_Thế là đám cưới của bố mẹ diễn ra, đơn giản mà hạnh phúc, với những lời chúc phúc từ những người bạn tốt, những người anh em thực sự mà không cần đến sự tham dự của đám người lạnh lùng mang tiếng máu mủ kia._

_Sau khi lấy nhau, papa và mama ra ở riêng và papa con bắt đầu tự lập nghiệp. Papa không chịu nhận một đồng nào của ông ngoại, còn mẹ lập tức từ chối lời ép buộc hai vợ chồng phải tuân lệnh gia tộc mà giao nộp nếu như sinh một đứa trẻ và kiên quyết theo papa con nắm tay nhau rời đi, cắt đứt mọi liên hệ với nhà đó, kể cả ông của con rồi định cư Mỹ._

_Công việc của papa không phải lúc nào cũng dễ dàng. Đã có những lúc khó khăn vô cùng nhưng chưa bao giờ mẹ thấy ông ấy bỏ cuộc cả. Tài năng và trí tuệ của bố tuyệt vời đến mức ai cũng yêu quý và kính phục, nhưng chưa bao giờ papa lại vì thế mà không nghĩ đến mama._

_Nhất là lúc biết mẹ có mang, papa đã chạy nguyên một mạch về nhà mà ôm chầm lấy mẹ, miệng càng tuyên bố là ông sẽ làm mọi thứ tuyệt vời nhất mà một người cha có thể trao cho đứa nhỏ._

_Sau đó ít lâu thì niềm hạnh phúc lớn nhất cuộc đời đã đến với bố mẹ: Taiga, là con đấy._

_Ngày mà con cất tiếng khóc chào đời, mẹ tưởng như được ôm trong tay một thiên sứ mà ông trời gửi xuống. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên mama thấy papa con bật khóc. Khoảnh khắc ấy đến giờ mẹ vẫn nhớ như in._

_Thời gian ở bên con và papa là quãng thời gian tuyệt vời nhất đời mẹ._

_Nhưng mẹ cũng lo lắng, con yêu ạ, bởi theo mỗi ngày trôi qua linh cảm trong lòng mẹ lại càng lớn dần lên, cơ thể cũng dần yếu ớt. Mẹ mê man thấy được cái tương lai xa vời mà lại ngay gần đấy, và những lời vị thầy bói bí ẩn mẹ từng giúp lúc con còn nhỏ xíu lại khiến mẹ không thể ngừng bận tâm:_

_''Thưa cô, cảm ơn vợ chồng cô vì lòng nhân từ đã giúp đỡ kẻ xa lạ khốn khó này. Chẳng có gì ngoài chút tài bói mọn, xin phép cho tôi xem cho cháu nhỏ. Đứa trẻ thật đáng yêu làm sao, lớn lên sẽ lanh lợi, hiền lành, hưởng một cuộc đời hạnh phúc. Mái tóc cùng đôi mắt đỏ này thật có hồn, là hiếm có tài năng, tâm hồn dịu dàng lại mạnh mẽ. Chỉ là... nếu tôi không nhầm, gia đình cô phúc khí ngàn đời, duyên nợ lại vẫn vấn vương từ muôn kiếp đầu, nay lại gửi vào đứa bé này, sợ là xui xẻo gian nan vẫn không tránh khỏi. Khổ trước sướng sau, phải trải một hồi đau thương, mất mát cùng vất vả mới thực hiểu chính mình. Thêm nữa đường duyên đẹp mệnh, nhưng tâm tính vô tư dễ lỡ hóa thành vô tâm khó nhận ra, thế thì lại càng làm nợ tình tiền kiếp nặng nề. Đến lúc đó, đánh mất mối lương duyên, xem thiệt thòi, kẻ khác lại đau khổ.''_

_Lúc đó mẹ lo sợ vô cùng, bán tín bán nghi._

_Linh cảm trong mẹ cứ gào thét như thể bảo mọi điều ông ta nói là hoàn toàn chính xác. Điều cuối cùng ông thầy bói nói trước khi biến mất là: ''Tất cả đều thuộc ý thần. Nhưng kẻ phàm trần cũng là người nắm một đầu dây số mệnh. Lời ban phúc, hay vẫn là lời nguyền? Cái đấy tùy người lí giải, cũng tùy người sử dụng. Thật mong rằng hai vợ chồng cô và đứa trẻ, rồi sẽ được đền đáp cho tấm lòng của mình.''_

_Giờ thì khi con đọc đến đây, có lẽ con cũng đã đoán ra được chừng nào._

_Sức khỏe của mẹ suy giảm quá nhanh, nhanh hơn là mẹ nghĩ. Và thời gian ít ỏi còn lại thúc giục mẹ phải làm một điều gì đấy, phải tận hưởng những giây phút cuối cùng bên cạnh papa và con._

_Lần đầu tiên sau một quãng thời gian dài mẹ mới sử dụng lại cái năng lực mình từng căm ghét đến tận xương tủy mà không hề hối hận._

_Mẹ hôn lên trán con, lòng thì thầm và cầu nguyện, đặt một lời bảo hộ với chút sức mạnh còn lại: Nếu như đến cuối con sống bình an hạnh phúc, nhưng thực chất lại vẫn tiếc nuối điều gì một cách sâu sắc cháy bỏng và bỏ lỡ một thứ gì rất quan trọng trong cuộc đời mình, thì nụ hôn bảo vệ này sẽ quay ngược thời gian về một mốc mà số phận mong con phải tới._

_Điều này có thể sẽ xảy ra, mà cũng có thể sẽ không. Dù sao, cuộc sống là một thứ rất khó đoán._

_Vậy nên mẹ để lại bức thư cùng cuốn album và quyển sổ nhật kí, nhờ papa cất đi, nếu ngày này thật sự đến, chúng sẽ thay mẹ nói cho con hay và gửi cái hôn cuối của mẹ đến con._

_Taiga, con đã luôn là mặt trời nhỏ bé quý giá của papa và mama, là ánh sáng nghịch ngợm luôn tươi cười và yêu thương mọi người. Con trai của mẹ luôn đầy sức sống, đầy nhiệt huyết và cũng thật cứng đầu. Con vụng về trong việc nói dối hay làm bạn với một người lạ, trông năng nổ nhưng lại có chút rụt rè ngại ngùng khi được bắt chuyện. Và con đam mê bóng rổ, mẹ có thể nhìn thấy điều đó trong đôi mắt lấp lánh từ lần chơi bóng đầu tiên._

_Thật giống papa và mama, từ lòng nhiệt thành kiên quyết cho đến cái tính thẳng thắn bộc trực._

_Trái tim con mạnh mẽ, dịu dàng và thông cảm, sẻ chia, dù con chẳng bao giờ thừa nhận._

_Không bao giờ mẹ thấy con dửng dưng hay hèn nhát khi gặp một người cần một bàn tay nâng đỡ. Ngay cả thời điểm đang viết bức thư này, khi mama phải nằm viện còn papa bận bịu, con vẫn tỏ ra mình ổn và nở nụ cười ngọt ngào, đồng hành cùng mẹ qua mỗi cơn đau mà chỉ len lén rơi nước mắt để mama không buồn lòng._

_Bé con của mẹ, con tuyệt vời hơn là con nghĩ nhiều đấy._

_Papa và mama đều yêu con vô hạn. Mama chỉ ước rằng mình có thể được nhìn thấy con trưởng thành và ôm thiên thần của mama vào lòng. Tiếc rằng, mẹ không thể mất rồi. Lần này dù chống chọi, cũng khó mà đấu lại được ý muốn của cuộc đời. Nhưng từng giây phút bên con và papa lúc này, mama sẽ khắc mãi trong tim._

_Một điều cuối mẹ muốn nói với con, Taiga. Con biết không, mẹ từng có lúc căm phẫn ''lời phù hộ'' và những ''thánh thần'' được ca tụng kia._

_Đối với mẹ, nó giống như tự lừa mình dối người một cách ngu xuẩn. Năng lực mama sở hữu, chẳng khác gì một món đồ đặc biệt vô tình thuộc về mình mà những kẻ tham lam cứ thèm khát, giành giật._

_Đáng ghét làm sao. Cái cuộc sống đầy bất công này, là một sự ban phước thật hay chỉ là một gánh nặng?_

_Lời chúc phúc của đấng tối cao? Không khác gì một lời nguyền mang nỗi đau không thể chối bỏ._

_Mẹ đã nghĩ như vậy cả một quãng thời gian dài, tưởng như đến chết vẫn sẽ thế._ _  
_

_Nhưng con ạ, đến cuối mẹ đã hiểu ra và chấp nhận điều đó. Tất cả là nhờ có tình yêu của papa và con, nhờ có gia đình nhỏ của chúng ta, nhờ nụ cười rạng rỡ ngây ngô của con mà mẹ mới nhìn thấy được bản chất của ''lời ban phúc'' mà cô của mẹ đã từng bảo._

_Cuộc sống này là một món quà, một sự ban ân của thánh thần và của thế giới. Nhưng nó không phải là một món quà hoàn hảo. Có kẻ được trọng vọng, có người bị khinh thường, có kẻ được ban những tài năng tuyệt diệu, người người chở che ngưỡng mộ, có người cùng một sức mạnh nhưng lại phải gánh chịu oán hận, đố kị cùng dày vò..._

_Cuộc sống là như vậy: bất công, tàn nhẫn, dối trá và méo mó. Nhưng nó cũng thật công minh, dịu dàng, chân thành và đẹp đẽ biết bao nhiêu._

_Những vị thần trên cao có những toan tính của riêng họ, thứ họ trao cho ta đôi lúc giống như một lời nguyền ác độc, dồn con người vào đường cùng._ _Nhưng nỗi đau mà chúng ta đeo nặng trên vai, đôi khi lại là một lời ban phước nếu như ta đón nhận và thấu hiểu nó._

_Taiga, hãy nhớ lời mẹ: Cuộc sống này là một lời phù hộ của thần mang nỗi đau, nhưng miễn là con vẫn giữ tình yêu cùng lòng quyết tâm, hi vọng trong tim thì chẳng có gì phải sợ hãi cả...._

_Thiên thần bé nhỏ của mẹ chắc chắn cũng đã sống như vậy rồi phải không nào?_

_Giờ mẹ cũng sắp dừng bút, dù điều mẹ muốn nói với con còn nhiều đến mức trang giấy không thể gửi hết được. Mẹ viết thư dở tệ, chắc là hai mẹ con giống nhau rồi nhỉ, hì._

_Ngoan nhé, hổ con. Lo cho papa giúp mẹ, ông ấy cũng cứng đầu giống con thôi, đúng là. Nhắc papa đừng làm việc khuya, cứ thoải mái rầy la bố cũng được, cho bố con chừa đi. Con nữa, yêu bóng rổ nhưng đừng để bản thân bị tổn thương nhé._

_Hãy sống với tất cả trái tim của mình như chúng ta đã cùng hứa. Và Taiga-chan, hãy tự hỏi lòng mình xem con đã bỏ lỡ mất điều gì trân quý, xem nỗi hối tiếc và khát khao của mình là gì._

_Con là một người hồn nhiên và ôn hòa nên có lẽ chính bản thân con hẳn cũng không nhận ra, nhưng con được đưa về đây là vì một lí do:_

_Vì đâu đó trong lòng con còn muốn làm một cái gì đó, vì số phận của con dường như còn thiếu hụt một ai, vì có những tình cảm mà chưa nhận ra nhưng vẫn nằm đó, hay vì tâm hồn con vẫn cần, vẫn thèm khát và vươn tới sự cháy bỏng, vì có những người cần con hơn là con nghĩ và vì số phận của con cũng luôn buộc chặt với họ._

_Đừng để vuột mất những người mình yêu, những thứ mình yêu và những người yêu mình...._

_Mẹ tự hào về con, Taiga dũng cảm kiên cường của mẹ. Vì mẹ biết con mà._

_Một ngày kia, sẽ có ai yêu con nhiều như papa và mama yêu bé Tiger. Cứ tiến bước đi, biết là mama luôn dõi theo con và mong cho con mọi điều tốt lành nhất._

_My darling, God bless you. (Con yêu dấu, Chúa ban phúc cho con)_

_I bless you.(Mẹ dõi theo con)_

_Mãi yêu con_

_Mia._

''Con xin hứa.'' Kagami khẽ thì thầm.

Dù rằng những thứ vừa rồi Kagami đọc được thật quá khó tin, phức tạp và đầy bí ẩn, anh cũng không màng tới nữa. Anh không giận được mama, và cũng hiểu được mọi lí do bà ấy làm thế.

Còn lời hứa với mẹ, chắc chắn anh sẽ giữ lời. Không phải chỉ là nỗ lực vì bóng rổ ''của riêng mình'', mà còn là vì ''họ''.

Khẽ gập lại cuốn sổ, chàng trai tóc đỏ nâng niu bức thư và tấm hình trên tay: tấm hình chụp chung của một nhóm bảy người tóc đầy màu sắc và cá tính khác nhau, chỉ từ cái nhìn trên khuôn mặt cũng đủ thấy họ thân đến chừng nào. Kagami không biết làm thế nào bức ảnh này lại ở đây, nhưng mà....

''Mẹ đừng lo mẹ ạ. Con sẽ ổn thôi. Trước đây con cũng không hề buông tay đầu hàng. Làm sao mà bỏ cuộc được cơ chứ? Bây giờ cũng thế, con vẫn sẽ nỗ lực một lần nữa.'' 

Một nụ cười hiện lên trên bờ môi ấm áp.

''Vì có những người quan trọng con cần phải bảo vệ.''

Chàng trai tóc đỏ đâu có hay nụ cười dịu dàng ấy đẹp như nắng thu vàng ngoài kia, và đã đâu có biết trong trái tim mình, một hạt giống nhỏ đang nằm ngủ say đợi ngày bung nở...

===================================

Ngày 25/02/2020, 9600 từ.

Hiền Trang.

Anh chị em cô bác nào đọc xong nhớ nhấn cái hình ngôi sao bình chọn giúp mình nhé! Hoặc nếu có góp ý, xin cứ tự nhiên để mình rút kinh nghiệm. Xin cảm ơn rất nhiều!

P/s: ....Yeah, thế đấy. Mình biết là nó dài mà. Viết đến nửa chương là bắt đầu hối hận vì cái phần bức thư chắc chiếm cũng phải một phần ba là ít, lại còn khó ăn bớt mới cay. Tự dưng hận cái tính cầu toàn của mình vl :vvv 

Quyết tâm! Lần sau phải viết ít bớt đi thôi, chứ mệt kinh hồn. 

Thật cảm ơn các bạn nào đã kiên nhẫn ngồi đọc hết cái đống này. Thứ lỗi cho khả năng đặt tên chap ngu người của mình, đọc lại thấy ngượng không biết nói gì luôn :vvv 

Chỉ là vô tình tìm thấy bức ảnh (đầu truyện ý), cái bóng lưng Kagami vừa đau thương vừa quật cường, thêm câu ''GOD BLESS YOU'' cộng với việc ngồi rảnh cày lại Knb nhìn bạn hổ của chúng ta lúc nào cũng cố gắng nên cảm xúc dâng trào, thế là *bùm* các bạn thấy đấy, tự rước vào thân thôi. Chứ không mình cũng thèm viết mấy cảnh ngọt ngào lắm luôn chứ chẳng đùa :vvv

Kagami, nói thế nào nhỉ? Nhìn vào thì so với Gom, cậu ấy tưởng như là nhân vật đơn giản nhất, ít có dày vò, ít có chiều sâu hơn, bởi cậu ấy luôn yêu bóng rổ, tính cách cũng rất vô tư, năng nổ, nóng nảy, quan tâm nhưng đơn thuần, khác với việc những người kia đã phải trải qua khá nhiều sự kiện và bản tính của họ rất đặc sắc. 

Nhưng mình lại muốn khai thác Kagami, cũng như Kuroko và các thành viên trong Thế hệ kì tài với một cái nhìn nó ''người'' hơn, ''thực'' hơn. 

Giống như nếu có một nỗi đau, một cảm xúc hay tâm trạng thì độc giả có thể thật sự chạm đến được những rung động đó. ''À, thì ra là vậy...'' Kiểu thế đấy. Trang muốn có thể truyền tải, có thể thấm lòng những ai đọc, kể cả chỉ là vô tình đọc lướt qua truyện nào của mình một chap. 

Cũng rất may mắn là có thể đem lại niềm vui và được ủng hộ bởi một số bạn đọc tốt bụng. Nên Trang sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình! 

Mọi người xin hãy tiếp tục ủng hộ mình trong thời gian tới nhé :333 Hẹn gặp lại ở chap sau!


End file.
